Amnesia
by speedfan
Summary: Roman finds Ruby collapsed in an alley after an attack on Vale. Neo says to leave the girl, but something makes Roman hesitate. She doesn't know my name? RoseWick w/other pairings, first story so it might be a rough start. M rating for possible language and violence later. Set in AU after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Current Time

Roman looked again at the tablet in his hands, one more charge to detonate then he could head back to his apartment for the night. All he had to do was wait for one little message from Emerald and he would know it was time. Across town buildings burned, but below him in the warehouse Faunus dashed back and forth moving and sorting crates of dust that were coming in to the sound of Cinder yelling. He chuckled quietly, how he didn't miss doing grunt work. His scroll beeped twice and he pulled open the message. "Taking Brother to Mom's house, love you Dad". He leaned over the railing.

"Emerald and Mercury are done and heading to base, how close to finishing are we?" He glanced at the clock on the tablet worried, if they didn't get the last trucks in the warehouse soon many things would go wrong.

"The last five are inbound Roman, calm down. As soon as we see them you can press the button" Cinder sounded a lot more relaxed than him but he could tell she was ticked off. Five trucks still coming meant that 25 had already made it. "Alright Roman. Do it" She didn't need to tell him twice and his finger tapped the screen. Far in the distance he could hear the explosions as the last of the compromised safe houses and storage facilities were blown to pieces. The warehouse they had now was by the docks and in a couple days ships were coming to get the Dust for transport across the water to Vacuo. The explosions around the city were meant for Ironwood and all the other do-gooders who were born to get in their way as a distraction while dust, stolen over the course of 6 months, was finally being transported from temporary storage. Cinder barked the last few orders to the Faunus; now that the difficult part was done they could handle the repackaging and sorting alone. Even with the high quantities they would be done by the next morning and to her standards. The fact that each one was looking forward to a lovely bonus check made quite the difference for morale

"Alright Cinder," he waited for her to grab her things, once he was at the bottom of the stairs. "Junior should be here with a car out front." Roman looked at his scroll again, a previous message from the man had included a picture of the vehicle they were going to run to. He pulled it up and showed it to the brunette "He said the coast is clear", his boss raised her eyebrow at him "but I'll go first just to make sure" He ducked out the door and strolled around to the front of the building casually. He'd rather get shot down by the military than have Junior see him looking paranoid; he'd never live that down.

The front seat was unlocked and he slid into the car next to his best friend. "Hey J, should we just leave her there guessing?" he laughed at the other man's face and took his scroll back out to send Cinder a reply to come out. "I was only kidding Junior, lighten up or I'll tell everyone about that girl you're seeing." He didn't mean it as a threat, Junior never would have seen it as one either. Both men were looking for a distraction from the sirens and smoke in the air "You still never told me her name, J"

"Keep quiet or I'll tell Cinder you want to date her" the big guy growled back at Roman trying to sound menacing. Roman couldn't help but laugh just as Cinder opened the door to the back seat and joined them in the car.

"Roman, you just blew up half the city. What could possibly be funny?" Cinder laid her hand on his shoulder and he tensed up.

"Nothing Cin, just imagining what would happen when Merc finally asks Em out." He tried using nicknames occasionally but only three really sounded natural when he said them. 'J', 'Neo', and 'Red'. Cinder laughed quietly but Roman only stared out the window, vaguely aware that Junior had started driving, and very aware that he had possibly just murdered a couple-hundred people.

2 HOURS Prior: Across Town 

Ruby checked the time on her scroll again and took the last bite of her pizza. She had just enough time left to check out the bookstore before making up her mind on Blake's birthday present. She hadn't meant to stop for lunch but the food smelled delicious and she figured it would be best to not work on an empty stomach. She smiled as she gathered her trash imaging the smile on Blake's face…But what to get the cat Faunus…

The book store should have been the easiest place to shop but the girl had so many books already Ruby wasn't sure if there was a book she could buy that Blake hadn't already read. Ruby browsed the stacks looking high and low. She had a general idea on what authors and series but finding them was the hard part, Ruby was in unfamiliar territory.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade" a tall man leaned across the counter eyeing Ruby.

"Oh. Uh, Hello" She waved nervously; his eyes reminded her of Blake's. How had the girl fooled them for so long? It was easy now, of course, to tell a Faunus by the eyes. "I'm shopping for a friend" she held out her list and walked up to the counter. She realized she was a little lightheaded but for some reason the sensation wasn't registering to her as a danger and she brushed it aside as she reached the desk. "She reads these but I'm not sure what to get her…" she paused and looked at the list "Actually… I'm not… why am I buying her a present?" the paper in her hand had a list of names on it. Were they people she knew? She looked at it closer…

"Miss? Are you ok?" The shop keeper started to walk around the counter towards Ruby eyeing her curiously and the girl backed away instinctively.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!?" She wadded up the paper and threw it at his face. A horrible distraction but a distraction none the less and she bolted to the door. He was fast but somehow she was faster. She dashed out the door and slammed into someone knocking them over. "I'm sorry!"

"Can't you look where you're going?" The girl on the ground looked up at Ruby and silver eyes met red. "Oh NOT YOU! You ruin everything!" she reached out to pick up her scroll from the ground and looked back up at Ruby. "Do me a favor and just get lost 'Red'." She reached up to her head to make sure her mint green hair wasn't screwed up from the fall and took off running away from Ruby and towards a boy with grey hair. She said something Ruby couldn't quite make out and he looked back at where Ruby was standing smiling. Something didn't seem right, he looked happy but in a crazy way, but Ruby didn't think about it for too long because suddenly the world around her exploded.

Author Notes: I'm so sorry if this is awkward to read… I have all these story ideas in my head that I really want to write here but for some reason I've always been nervous about posting them…I'm sure, well I'm hoping that, my writing gets better and more natural as I progress. Please let me know if something sticks out that needs to be fixed. I wasn't sure at first how I wanted to give Ruby amnesia I was going between her getting hit in the head or some effect of a drug. Guess she really shouldn't have had the pizza after all ;D Going to be switching between characters throughout the story as well. We'll get to ships later (I ship everything but mostly Rosewick…sorry!) (Also I don't have an editor, I'm reading and rereading so I might not catch all the mistakes, please let me know if I screw up!) Most importantly: Thank you for reading! I'll try to update it often!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Thank you everyone who read chapter one. I'm going to try making the chapters longer; I just have to get back in the flow of writing. There were a couple messages this morning for me to make the author notes and the time/perspective breaks stand out more. I thought I had the formatting for that correct but somewhere it got screwed up (I'm still learning etc). I don't own Rwby sadly all that goes to RT/MO…I do own the thoughts in my head that spawned this story. **

**During the Last Bombing: Beacon Academy.**

Yang paced back and forth, occasionally looking up to send a worried glance in Weiss's direction. Not that the heiress noticed, she was too busy looking at the blank screen on her scroll. Ruby was out there somewhere and Yang was stuck in her dorm waiting orders from Ozpin. Under normal circumstances that would be okay. Under normal circumstances Yang could sit patiently. The school had been searched and searched again before Ozpin could convince Goodwitch that it was safe. The city however was still under attack and since no one knew where the bombs were, and since there was no immediate enemy to fight, the students were being kept on lockdown. She imagined this is how it felt to be locked in a cage for months, her stomach felt empty and the room felt too small. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to scream.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet" Blake didn't look at Yang. Seated on the bookshelf at the window, the cat Faunus hugged Yang's corgi pillow tight watching the smoke rising in the distance. Another bomb must have gone off.

"I know, but… I can't stop worrying. Ruby's out there. What if she's in trouble and we're just sitting here."

"She's not in trouble Yang, she's at the movies, the attacks aren't even on that side of town. They probably stopped the movie early to evacuate and she's probably stuck at the school gates waiting for lockdown to be over so she can come back in. As soon as Ozpin declares it safe for students to go out to the city to help survivors we'll wait for our orders then can meet up with her."

"She's not replying to my messages though… and she's not picking up." Yang glanced worriedly at Weiss who looked up from her scroll for the first time in what seemed like hours. Both girls had been trying to reach their leader since the first bomb went off. Both girls knew where Ruby really had been that afternoon too. They had already ordered gifts for Blake's birthday, Ruby had decided to go out and buy something personal from one of Blake's favorite local vendors. They were covering for her so Blake wouldn't find out about the surprise party they were planning.

"Yang. She's a smart girl, she wouldn't be our leader if she wasn't. She's f—"

"She didn't go to the movies Blake." Weiss cut Blake off unexpectedly and it made Yang jump. The ice queen's usually confident voice sounded melted.

**Current Time : Across Town at Roman's**

Roman took the stairs up to his apartment cautiously. No one had been waiting outside when Junior dropped him off but he never took the chance of someone being outside his door or waiting in the elevator so he crept up slowly one stair at a time. One day he'd come home to an unwanted visitor and he wanted the upper hand when that happened. His door looked fine, no signs of forced entry anyways and so he put the key in the lock and let himself in. The city outside smelled like smoke, he smelled like smoke, the stairwell smelled like smoke…hell the burning bookstore two doors down smelled like smoke and probably a bit like fire too. But Roman's apartment smelled sweet like roses, a scent he couldn't explain his attraction to and the reason he smoked cigars around Cinder and her associates. And there he was lying to himself again. He knew why he loved the smell. It smelled like her and that calmed him. He enjoyed her company, their talks, teasing her to get her flustered because it was cute. But he shouldn't have been thinking of her like that. All she should ever be to him is a target at the end of his cane, a nuisance, a blundering idiot who kept screwing up his plans. But he saw more than that and all she ever did was get away from him leaving only the scent of roses.

He bolted all the locks on his door and took off his coat tossing it aside on a chair as he walked to the kitchen. There was a note taped to the fridge handle written in small pink letters.

"_Don't think about drinking Ro. You need to cope with what you've done today and stop numbing these things or you'll never fix yourself. Mom's pretty worried about you, she knows the attacks were near your place, she almost didn't want me to come over…but she made you food…make sure you call and thank her for it!"_

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes. The note made a nice ball but he wasn't focusing when he tossed it and missed the trash can. He pulled open the door, bright light and cold air flooding him immediately.

"_Don't roll your eyes at me ROMAN.I know you're still thinking about drinking. If you don't call mom in the next 30 minutes I'm calling Ironwood or that Beacon guy with your address. I'll be calling you periodically all night too so you better answer me and not be drunk."_

"Damnit Neo." Roman ripped the second note off the shelf where he kept the beer. "I'm really going to not miss her if I go to jail." He pulled out a pale blue bottle from one of many 6-packs and glanced at the food Neo had mentioned.

"_Roman Torchwick you better be making a phone call and setting that beer down! Junior is going to be letting me know when you get home!"_

"That bastard." He groaned quietly as he put the beer back in the fridge, this phone call would take 3 days just to convince Neo's mom he wasn't dead, he wasn't about to let the beer go stale while he talked. He walked up to his bedroom dialing his Aunt's number. His apartment had three floors; the first floor was actually on the third floor of the building. While he wasn't the only tenant on those three floors he was the only one with access to the roof and a gorgeous view of the city. The sun wouldn't set for a few more hours but the sky on this side of town was overcast with smoke and looked like it could be night already. Ash rained down on the city, clearly a sign of Cinder's handiwork, and small fires lined the streets having caught from burning debris. Clean up crews and medics scattered around on the streets and firefighters tackled the blazes still eating all the fuel that was available from Tukson's. Roman walked along the edges of the roof watching as the city tried to recover. That's when he noticed her.

**Current Time : Beacon Academy**

Blake looked between Yang and Weiss, both girls sitting on the heiress's bed had just told her why and where Ruby was, they lied to her. Oh sure fine. It had been a harmless lie so she wouldn't think they were planning anything for her birthday. (Though honestly it was Weiss…and Yang…and Ruby… they threw a party for Zwei's 'birthday' why did they think they could convince her she wasn't going to get one.) But Ozpin had specifically asked that morning if anyone had reason to believe that any students were in the blast area and he had their teams geared and ready at the school gates to go out on a search party once the lockdown was cleared. They had looked Ozpin right in the eye and lied. It was outrageous, he was trying to do his job and ensure the safety of his students, and they should have spoken up. She was the reason Ruby had gone out and everyone in the room knew it. Frustrated she threw the corgi pillow at Yang's face and the blonde fell backwards on the bed.

"We need to go see Ospin now. You should have told him earlier. I…We could be out there right now getting ready to go out there." She grabbed her scroll from her bed and typed in the number to her locker so it would go to the front gates. Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement and started grabbing their shoes, scrolls, and anything else they would need.

"I wonder who's behind these attacks anyways" The girls ran down the hall Yang slightly ahead of the other two, it was empty as students were told to wait in their rooms and for once they didn't worry about bumping into other students.

"White Fang probably" Weiss glanced at Blake beside her "I didn't mean beca—"

"No I get it. I was thinking that it might be them too. It seems too chaotic to be organized criminals. I mean why would Torchwick's crew blow up half the city?"

"He does do crazy things though" Yang glanced back relieved that Weiss wasn't still at Blake's throat about the White Fang thing. "I mean come on, remember that time he blew up half the city so he could crash a train? Seems pretty reckless sometimes"

"Yeah but no one's seen him since he escaped Ironwood. I bet the Ice Cream girl and her teleportation powers had something to do with that" They slowed to a stop in front of the mess hall, Ozpin's temporary office since it was big enough for groups of people to come and go as orders were given out. The headmaster didn't look up from the table where he was pointing out areas on a map to CFVY. Velvet looked up at them and waved catching Ozpin's attention. Goodwitch just stared at them with disapproval as though they were being suspended. Weiss stepped forward and waved Goodwitch over. The teacher said something to Ozpin who nodded and went back to showing Coco's team their job. "Professor, we have reason to believe Ruby might be in a danger zone"

"And why is it you're just coming to us now? We asked everyone to report missing students immediately. You three should be punished for disobedience accordingly. But first I must ask where Miss Rose had gone." Glynda led the girls to the table, CFVY and Ozpin moved over to create room.

"She had gone somewhere around here about 10AM" Yang pointed out roughly the area of shops Ruby had been planning to visit. "We didn't lose contact with her until just about noon. We tried calling her when the first bomb went off." Yang didn't look up from the map, so she never saw Ozpin and Goodwitch look at each other horrified, but Blake had noticed, and she also noticed certain areas of the map were colored in and the area Yang was pointed at was a dark red.

"Professors…Why is the city broken up into different colors? What does it mean?"

"The areas colored in are where the bombs went off and they reflect the damage done to the city. That area you're pointing at, Yang, that's where the first bomb went off… the one that went off at noon."

_**More Author's notes. Sorry if the characters aren't exactly cannon. Also This takes place after season 2 in an Alternate Universe that lives only in my head…If the page breaks and such don't format in correctly again I might need someone to dumb it down for me in a personal message. Thank you again for reading. My mind is flooded with ideas for things to happen in this and I have chapter 3 practically written in my head, I just have to get it on paper so to speak and I'm already planning ideas for the ending, and I still haven't gotten to any of the Rosewick stuff yet or who drugged Ruby (and why) XD I'd love to hear readers thoughts on that one. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: I don't own Rwby or the characters, I wish I did but all the credit goes to MO/RT. Please review, I love hearing input (especially if I do something wrong, it helps me to make the future chapters better). I'm still working on making dialogue less confusing. Sorry about the last chapter. (Sometimes I write something and because I know what's happening I don't see that it's worded oddly for the audience). All words in Italics in the story are typed or written messages since I'm going with the popular theme that Neo is mute. It's a short chapter this week. Hopefully I'll have more to write on the next chapter. **

**Current time: Roman's Apartment.**

Roman hadn't noticed that his aunt had picked up the phone. He couldn't take his eyes off the figure in the alley. Sure whomever it was laying in the shadows of the buildings and at the back of the alley. But Roman had good eyesight; there was no way that it was anyone else laying there. It looked too much like Red and damnit he wasn't seeing things this time. Not bothering to hang up the phone he ran back to the stairs that lead from the roof to his apartment, tossing the phone carelessly on the couch as he dashed across his living room and to his front door. At the stairs Roman peeked around the corner then over the banister to make sure no enemies were lurking. He had almost made it across the lobby then, in the blink of an eye, Neo was standing a few feet in front of him arms crossed and pissed. She walked towards him and took out her scroll typing a message the moment the screen came on.

"_Do you realize how worried mom is!? She sent me here to check on you_!" Neo waited until she saw Roman's eyes float across the last word and pulled her phone back to type again_. "Apparently you called and then the phone hit something. What the hell Ro?"_ Neo waited again while he read. She could have typed everything but the font would have been too small for anyone to read fast. _"She thought you had passed out from breathing smoke and ash" _

"Neo." Roman said as the girl pulled her phone away "Auntie's gonna have to come to terms sometime that I smoke cigars constantly. It will take more than this " he gestured with his hands to the air, which even in the lobby had ash and dust floating in it "to kill me" Roman moved around Neo walking again towards the door "You can come with me if you'd like but I need to see something. I'll call auntie in a while, text her something to ease her mind." He looked out the glass door and window, police and detectives were huddled around Tukson's a few medics and fire teams walked around the streets tending to people with wounds.

Out in the street he ran with a purpose towards the alley. Even if the inspectors turned around and noticed him it would be worth it if that really was her. She should have been at the school. She should have been safe. Though actually the bombs weren't even supposed to be in this area and it made him wonder if Emerald and Mercury had been working under Cinder's direction or their own when they planted them over here. If Cinder had made them do it, was she trying to send a threat to him? Roman brushed the thought aside, he'd investigate that later.

Once behind the cover of the building and out of sight of the authorities Neo jumped in front of Roman waving her phone in his face, some message about getting caught he was sure, but he didn't care. "Come on Neo you followed me out here, you knew I was going outside." He grabbed her hand with her phone to grab her attention and pointed with the other. Behind the Neo, the girl he thought he had seen from the roof, Ruby, was lying on the ground.

Roman inched towards the Huntress-in-training slowly while Neo's footsteps behind him indicated that his cousin was pacing back and forth. If she woke up would she see him and start screaming? Would she run? Fight? No…She wasn't going to be able to do any of that Roman realized as he looked at her from head to toe. One of her legs was broken the bone snapped backwards in an angle it wouldn't ever be normally. He also noticed her leggings were ripped and it looked like she had a massive gash above the break but he couldn't tell how long or deep as ash mixed with blood and covered most of the exposed skin.

"Neo" Roman said quickly turning to his worried cousin, "You need to go find a medic" Neopolitan made an X with her arms crossed in front of her. A defiant 'no' gesture and Roman got up quickly grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards the entrance of the alley. "Go Neo" He said pushing her forward one step "Or I will go and most likely get caught doing it, then you'll have to explain that to your mom!" Roman let go of his cousin as she started running to find a medic and he turned back to Ruby, kneeling beside her he nudged her.

"Red?" Roman spoke softly and shook her shoulder a little to see if she would respond. She didn't and he moved his hand up to her neck to take a pulse, leaning over as he did putting his cheek above her mouth to feel for a breath. Roman sighed in relief as he felt movement in her vein under his fingers. It wasn't as strong as it should have been though, and her breath he felt on his skin was weak.

"H-help…" Ruby whispered barely audible over the sound of Neo returning with someone. Roman glanced back; two men followed his cousin with a stretcher.

"Here!" Roman urged the men forward as he moved out of the way. Recognition glinted in the medic's eyes as they got closer and registered who Roman was. "She's breathing still but barely…and there's a pulse" Roman said to the medics grabbing their attention back to Ruby.

The two medics gathered around Ruby to load her onto the stretcher, talking back and forth noting any injuries on her body so they didn't make them any worse, and asking her questions to which she wasn't really responding. Roman looked over at Neo who was now beside him holding out her phone to him.

"_They recognized you Ro. What are we going to do"_ Neo's had a point and Roman thought fast then took the phone from her hand.

"_Follow my lead" _Roman typed, erasing Neo's text and handed the phone back to the girl.

Neopolitan looked up at Roman with doubt, many schemes of his didn't work…most of Roman's schemes didn't work, she corrected herself. She typed a message back to Roman and apparently he didn't agree what she had to say because he pocketed the phone.

The medics had Ruby secured to the stretcher. One of the men wheeled Ruby towards the street as the other one stood in front of Roman looking at the orange-haired man with disrespect.

"We called for one of the mobile office in the area to be sent over. The young miss sustained some injuries but you must understand that at this critical point our hospitals are overflowing and only victims with life-threatening injuries can be admitted under these circumstances. She's going to need stitches and for her leg to be set and casted for the break to heal, that is certain and those are things we can do in the mobile. We ask for cooperation while the medic team works on her." The medic who had stayed with Roman and Neo gave the speech as though he was reading off note cards, stress of a long work day evident in his voice.

"That is fine…Marshall" Roman said back to him, reading the medics name badge. He noticed now at the street a motor home-looking vehicle parked at the curb. "I'll see to it that she gets care and rest at home"

"I'm sorry sir, but…honestly…. You have to know the cops are looking for you…" Marshall said, a bit confused "Your face is all over the news and authorities are already saying you're behind this. You really just plan to waltz right back home?"

Roman didn't get a chance to respond as the other medic ran over from the mobile.

"Mr. Torchwick, I need to ask you a few questions. It seems our patient has an amnesia problem. She can't even give us her basic information. They're in there finishing up the stitches now and checking if the amnesia is part of a concussion, but we need to know her age and if she has any allergies so we can prescribe pain medication and antibiotics that won't be a danger to her. Can you answer any of these questions for me? The second medic, whom Roman noticed was named Azure, handed Roman a clip board.

Roman skimmed through the questions. Filling out the information they would need, guessing on the birth date and putting her name down as Red R Xiong. He checked off the last of the medical history boxes and wrote in Junior's name as her family contact '(brother)' written at the end of his name, and with Xiong as both of their last names no one would doubt the connection.

"She's never had any surgeries that I know of, nor is she allergic to anything. Usually she just uses her aura to heal her wounds." Roman said as he handed the paperwork back to the Azure, and the medic looked through the paperwork while he walked back to the mobile.

The first medic, Marshall, spoke up once the other was out of earshot. "Sir, I'm really glad you brought her to our attention… but we will have to turn you over to the authorities."

Roman sighed dramatically. Neo was going to kill him for what he was about to do. He knew that his cousin thought they shouldn't have gotten involved. He traced the outline Neopolitan's phone in his pocket. If he turned on the screen _'We should have just left her', _Neo's last message to Roman, would have still been on the screen. Roman couldn't have just left the small huntress. He cared too much.

"I do wish the authorities would wake up." Roman said, no tone in his voice at all "After all, I'm not the only criminal in town. Hell, the White Fang have been known to destroy property and murder civilians to get to the Schnees why not look at them." He looked the Marshall in the eyes and made his voice sound worn out. "Look. I live right there, why would I set off bombs that close to my house. If something went wrong I could have lost everything…I almost did lose everything." Roman glanced at towards the mobile clinic then back at Marshall. "That girl you have in there…Red…She's my fiancé.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N unfortunately (last I checked anyways) I still don't own RWBY, all that credit goes to Monty and RT. (To the person who just commented on Chapter 3 asking for more, here you go. Lol) **

**Current Time: Junior's Club **

Yang parked her motorcycle at the curb. Finally off campus and out searching. It seemed too familiar, walking in these doors looking for a lost teammate. Last time it was Blake, and last time they had all tried to kill her when she stepped inside the club. She didn't blame Junior for that, he had to keep up appearances, and he'd made it up to her afterwards. She opened the door and held her head high as she walked across the dance floor to the bar. Several henchmen walked towards her and the twins turned to face her from the bar. Junior's head bobbed up from under the bar where he must have been grabbing something about the same time the music stopped as the DJ took arms.

Junior scowled as his girlfriend approached. The bartender was really not having a good day, Miltia and Melanie had been drinking hard and hitting on him, and 6 of his men were suspect in connection with the bombing. He waved his hands at his henchmen and yelled to the DJ to start the music. He looked at her face for a clue to why she was there, she didn't look ok. He scooted away from Melanie and Miltiades, and waved Yang to the bar.

"What can I help you with Blondie?" He kept his voice even, had she texted him about this? He cursed mentally for leaving his phone in the office, but he was getting non-stop calls from people wanting to hire his men.

"I tried to call; I need to hire some men to find a missing person." Yang kept her voice even but she didn't look him in the eyes. She stared blankly behind him.

Junior noticed her looking past him, her eyes glazed over and realized Ruby must be who was missing. "I can get some men out looking, you know my prices yes? I don't normally work for huntresses but I think I know who you're looking for and I owe her a favor."

Yang nodded slowly understanding, he knew and he would help. She knew he would but he still needed to be clear to do it. "I can afford your men; I'll put everything I have into it. Tell me who the best men are, I'll take them."

Junior laughed for effect "My best men? Blondie are you drunk? You can take these two, my best agents" he motioned at Miltia and Melanie who were trying to make it look like they weren't eavesdropping. Like Yang would ever choose their help, his girlfriend had read some of the pathetic messages they had sent Junior. They were always desperate to get him to bed, and the couple laughed for hours at them. If the twins weren't as skilled fighters as they were and willing work at the regular rate, he would have ditched those two years before. He watched as Yang's eyes scanned the room.

"Can I just take him?" Yang said as the pointed to the bear-masked DJ. "At least he packs a punch. I said I wanted your 'men' not your 'entertainers'." She put emphasis on the last word and Miltiades lost her cool, standing suddenly. Junior waved his hand at her and glared in her direction.

"Miltia, if you start a fight with a paying customer you're off work for a month with no pay. You should know better." Junior turned back to Yang "I'm sorry, it seems my henchmen have had too much to drink tonight. I think it might actually be time for them to go home and rest" he looked this time at Melanie pointedly, telling her to get lost and the girl grabbed her twin and headed for the door as the blonde and the bartender watched.

"Wow. They must really hate you for that Hei." Yang turned back to Junior "Can you help me look for her since it looks like you don't have the staff for me to hire"

"Follow me to my office" Junior said and he led her back behind the bar.

**Current Time: Roman's Apartment**

Neo got off the elevator ahead of Roman who was pushing his 'fiancé's' wheelchair. Roman tossed his keys to his cousin so she could open the door and waited for her to set her bag down so she could hold the door open for him.

"Welcome home Red… though I guess you don't really remember this at all do you?" Roman wheeled the girl to the center of the living room so she could take in the view. Most of the room was white with steel and modern furnishings, some of the items in the room were red to offset the bright of the white, including a vase of roses on the island in the kitchen. Ruby shook her head slowly as she looked around more. "What would you like to do first my dear?" Roman asked as he kneeled down by the wheelchair "I can cook you some food? Would you like a nap?"

Ruby looked down at her tattered dress, face red at the realization that she would need someone to help her change clothes. "Can I change first?" she squeaked, suddenly aware at how close he was to her and how comfortable he was with that. She wondered about their relationship. He had to at least be 20.

"N-neo…" Roman stuttered, "Neo can help you…Right Neo?" he looked to his cousin for support; he hadn't quite realized that Ruby would need this type of help and the poor girl was turning red at the thought herself. Luckily Neo stepped behind the wheelchair and held her phone in front of Ruby's face.

"_We haven't met yet." _The phone read _"I'm Roman's cousin Neopolitan, you can call me Neo :D"_ The ice-cream girl pulled her phone back and typed a new message, this time shoving it in Roman's face. "_You owe me… I'll play along and I'll help but don't think for a second I agree with this!"_

"Thank you Neo" Roman said in reply to his cousin, and then he directed his attention to Ruby, as he reached over and squeezed her hand "Guess what Ruby, Neo said she can help you out with getting cleaned up too ok? So she's going to take you to the bathroom and grab you some clothing from our bedroom ok?"

Neo pushed Ruby's chair to the elevator to the apartment's second floor and once they got to the bathroom she typed up a quick message to be excused to grab clothing. She had said she was going to the bedroom, but in reality she teleported off to a store and grabbed clothing that looked to be the right size, tossed some money to the cashier, and teleported back to the bedroom. She carried a black nightgown and some underwear and a bathing suit back to the bathroom.

Ruby watched as Neo walked back into the bathroom and set some clothing on the counter. Neopolitan was silent as she pulled out the bathing suit from the pile. She looked at Ruby silently, and then opened her mouth.

"So…I bet you have a lot of questions right?" Neo asked, much to the younger girl's surprise. "I can't give you a lot of answers right now, we don't have that much time… but you know a lot of things, it's just hidden deep inside because some idiots tried to kill you today and they thought giving you a potion to cause amnesia and confusion would lead you right to your death. Fortunately for you they think it worked. And we're going to keep it that way ok? But I need you to trust me, and I need you to trust Roman. It's going to be hard, you two didn't exactly get along…Do you trust me?"

Ruby nodded slowly watching as Neo pulled a small vial from her purse.

"The medics gave me this today" Neo said "Roman doesn't know that I have it, they found a drug in your system and it's making your memory blank. This is the antidote. I'm going to give this to you Ruby because I want you to drink it; I want you to trust me I'm on your side but I need the real you. I need your help. And maybe you need to see the real Roman. You're completely safe within these walls, no matter what your history with the people here tells you. He's not going to harm you and he won't let anyone else near enough to harm you either, especially since he doesn't know who drugged you. You're completely safe here. Can you believe me? Can you drink this and keep pretending you're Red? Please?"

Ruby nodded again. "Neo…you're scaring me…"

"I don't want you scared Ruby, I want you aware. Now drink up …and remember" she handed Ruby the vial and the young huntress drank.

Ruby leaned forward in her chair gripping her head in pain as years of memories that had been stripped from her mind came pouring back. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but she realized it must have only been seconds because in the span of time it took Ruby to get her mind back in place Neo had only accomplished taking off her clothes and boots, leaving nothing but a camisole and panties. She looked at the ice cream girl and watched her, really seeing her for the first time. Ruby knew who the girl in front of her was now. No fogginess clouded her memories, she could vividly see the past in her mind and all the times they've fought. Ruby was conflicted by her feelings. She should feel like she was in danger. If Yang was here she'd be screaming 'Run!'. But her sister wasn't here, and Ruby didn't feel threatened. Instead she felt safe, like she could trust Neo even with their history together.

Neo stepped over to the sink and picked up the bathing suit, it was a simple two piece and she handed it to Ruby. "I'm going to go get a chair ok Ruby, go ahead and slide this on and then we can get you cleaned up." Neo stepped outside the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. She glided over the floor swiftly, humming, ignoring the quizzical looks from her cousin in the living room. She walked straight to dining room where she picked up one of the clear plastic kitchen chairs and walked with it back to the bathroom.

When Neo walked back in the bathroom Ruby was wearing the bathing suit. The bottoms fit fine but the top was a little loose and the girl was blushing a little.

"Hmmn, I think I can fix that for you" Neo said and she picked up one of her spare hair clips off the counter and clipped the straps together at Ruby's back pulling the front of the garment tighter. "I know it's a small amount of fabric but I thought you'd be a little nervous if we did this naked and I didn't think a full suit would be as easy to put on." Neo lifted the chair over the top of Ruby's head and set it in the shower with the back to the faucet and hose. "I'm gonna put you on the chair and then we can put your cast up on the edge of the tub and I'll wash you off with the hose ok? Or at least that's the plan"

Ruby nodded in response as Neo put her arms around Ruby as if carrying her bridal style and in a flash the two were in the tub.

"There see? Easy as cake" Neo said as she stepped out of the tub. Neo picked up the spray hose and pointed it down as she turned on the water. "Now let's get you cleaned up"


	5. Chapter 5

Roman watched as Neo took Ruby…er Red, up to the bathroom and he waited a few seconds then walked to his kitchen. He pulled a scroll from behind the fridge where he kept it hidden from prying eyes. The screen turned on as he held the power button for a few seconds and the device booted up while he grabbed a beer from the fridge. While it was turning on he returned to the living room and sat on the couch. 'Two missed calls' the screen read. Both missed calls were from a blocked number. He sighed and scrolled through his contacts until he reached the 'P' names. While it was ringing he opened the bottle and took a much needed drink.

"Grrreeetings Roman!" the girl on the other end of the phone was cheerful as always, a big smile on her face as she looked at something in front of her that he couldn't see in his screen.

"Hello Penny. Always a pleasure… well almost. Two missed calls this time I'm amazed it wasn't more. Can you let your dad know I can't submit my report again this week? Neo's will have everything he needs to know. And also I need a favor…Can you relay a message to Ozpin for me. I know his wife's still a bit sore about the whole train incident…And I bet she really doesn't trust me after today…" Roman stopped talking and hid his scroll as Neo came down stairs wearing her underwear. He watched her confused as she picked up one of the plastic chairs from his dining set and took it back with her. When she was gone he pulled his scroll back up "Sorry about that. Neo likes to eves drop to see if I tell you guys everything… she really doesn't trust me to turn in my reports." He laughed a little at the irony. "Any ways, about that message I need you to get to Ozpin…"

**Same time down the road from Roman's:**

Yang and Junior walked down the street towards Tukson's. Junior's car was parked a little ways behind them, police tape cut off the road for cars because of debris. Yang was fighting back her worst fears as she watched some medics running around frantically trying to help where they could while emergency crews fished bodies from crumbled buildings. They passed a group of investigators leaning over the hood of a car pointing at places on the map trying to figure out what exactly happened. As they approached the bookstore Yang stopped, one side of the street was destruction as far as the eye could see. Yet on the other side, a couple buildings down from the bookstore, things remained untouched. It was as if someone had laid a blanket over that part of the town to protect it and didn't think to protect the rest of the city. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she felt a little hope, Ruby could have gotten out ok. She looked to her boyfriend to see if he was thinking the same thing. She couldn't read his expression though; he was looking at one of the buildings. She punched him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, ya know what? I bet she ran over there and got out ok. She probably just dropped her scroll in surprise or something. Want to start there?" Yang said, Junior was looking at her now "Hey? You ok big guy?"

"Yeah, no it's fine." He grabbed her hand and squeezed "I bet she did get out ok, she's a pretty smart kid. I was just… a have a friend that lives there." Junior said as he nodded towards Roman's complex, the first building that hadn't been destroyed. "I'm glad to see the building is ok."

Yang nodded her head sideways as she looked at the building. "Wanna go pay them a visit and see if they're ok? Maybe they've seen Ruby." Yang started to pull Junior towards Roman's apartment, as she got closer she noticed some of the finer details carved into the building. "Wow, your friend must be rich to live somewhere like this." She was walking up the steps to the door when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her scroll and noticed the call was coming from the school. She quickly hit the 'accept call' button and glanced back at Junior, briefly making eye contact with him. "Hello?" She broke eye contact with Junior and looked at the screen. Ozpin was staring back at her, he looked tired.

"Yang. I need you to come back to school… We've gotten some information about Ruby." Ozpin said calmly.

"Did you find her?" Yang said, glancing again at Junior who was now standing on the front steps with her.

"It's something I need to talk with you in person about." Ozpin replied "I'm going to call Weiss and Blake back to campus as well, but I'd like to speak with you alone. I'll be in my office when you get here"

Yang's screen went black as Ozpin disconnected the call. She didn't even have to open her mouth to ask, as Junior was already putting his car keys in her hand.

"Go. Yang" Junior said

Yang took off running to Junior's car "I'LL CALL YOU TONIGHT!" She yelled back to him. Her mind raced. 'Please don't be dead!'

Junior walked up to the front doors of Roman's apartment building and crossed the lobby to the elevator. Yang's message from Ozpin definitely didn't sound good. He thought of different things to say to Roman, did the criminal even realize that Ruby was in the danger zone today? 'Oh man', he thought. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

Up at Roman's door he knocked a pattern then pulled out his key. Roman would know it was him and probably wouldn't bother getting up to answer it. He was right. Roman hadn't gotten off the couch but instead he raised his beer in greeting.

"To what do I owe the pleasure" Roman asked. "You took Cinder home and drove all the way back over here? I don't understand, not that I don't appreciate your company and all, but I thought today of all days business would be booming. Didn't you tell us this morning you couldn't spare too much time to give us a ride?"

Junior crossed into the kitchen and grabbed his own beer from the fridge and a second for the criminal whom he noticed had just finished his own. He looked at the bottle label and sighed in disgust. "You know there's better brands than this shit right?" junior asked, he would definitely need to teach his best friend again about what was 'good'. He came back and sat on the couch with Roman. "And for your information I came back here because my girlfriend is about to tear apart the city looking for her sister. You know, Ruby?" Junior said. He drank some of the beer and gagged setting the bottle of cheap alcohol down harsher than he meant to on the table.

Roman fidgeted with his bottle. "Actually I meant to talk to you about that… Uh… can you keep a secret?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office:**

Ozpin sat at his desk. His scroll laid on the surface in front of him, his now empty coffee mug to the left. His wife stood behind his chair. He was speechless.

"So he wants you to lie to her team and say she's dead? That's a bit extreme" Glinda said, breaking the silence. There was a knock on the door and she put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I hope you know what to tell them. I think they're here." She crossed the room to the door and found Blake and Weiss standing outside.

"Come in girls." Ozpin said, standing up. "Yang's making her way back to campus, I suppose I could talk to you two first." He sighed deeply and looked longingly into the empty cup on his desk. "Please sit down"

Blake and Weiss shuffled through the door and to the seats in front of the door. They sat when Ozpin motioned. He also sat and Glynda locked the door and went back to standing behind him.

"Was there any news professor?" Weiss asked.

"Yes" Ozpin glanced at the scroll "I just actually got off the phone with someone who…told me some information about Ruby. Information that is not allowed to leave this office. Do you understand?" He asked. He felt sorry for the girls. Blake was looking down at her hands and Weiss was just staring at his scroll on the desk.

"Ruby is alive." Ozpin shared. There was a collective sigh from all three women, Glynda must have thought he was going to tell them the lie like Roman wanted he realized. "However. There are some…complications…to her situation and she's at a safe house until she's back to full health. That being said there was also a separate attack today, an attempt on her life. So until she's back with us, I need you two and Yang to pretend like she's dead. I want to see you three arguing, crying, acting out, and doing irrational things in public like you're distraught."

"Irrational things." Glynda spoke up finally "But safe things. I expect you'll still be in good judgment on that. You'll be getting one week off duty and out of classes to 'grieve'. And if we catch ANY of you out looking for the safe house it will be detention, FOR A MONTH, with no off campus privileges!"

"This will be your top assignment. I was told to tell you bad news today, so don't let me down girls." Ozpin said, adding to his wife's rules. He stood up and Glynda walked over to open the door, Blake and Weiss headed out. The faunus girl was crying, tears of joy, that she masked with a pained expression. Weiss looked solemn, she didn't meet Ozpin's eyes as she walked out the door.

"One more thing girls. Until further notice Weiss will be team leader" Ozpin said. "You always did want to lead the team right?" He heard a chinking noise and turned. It was then that he noticed Yang was standing a few feet behind him down the hall. The car keys she had been holding were on the ground at her feet

"Professor? Why is Weiss team lead? Where's Ruby!" Yang demanded.

"Yang, step into my office" Ozpin held out his hand for her and she stepped forward slowly looking between Blake's tears and Weiss who wouldn't look at her. She stepped past the headmaster and into the office. Ozpin headed back inside with Glynda who kinda wished she could stay in the hall with the other girls.

"Please sit" Ozpin said.

"NO!" Yang punched down on Ozpin's desk, a small fracture split through the wood beneath her force. "Will someone tell me what's going on! Why is Weiss team lead! What happened to Ruby!"

"Your sister is ALIVE Yang" Glynda said sternly looking at the crack in the wood. She had bought that desk special from a company overseas. It was built to withstand high forces, it was fire proof, and the drawers were bigger than they looked from the outside. And now the desk was cracked. "I believe the headmaster asked you to sit"

Yang slumped down in the seat. "So you've heard from her? Why isn't she here?"

"Well that's where things get complicated." Ozpin said. And he told Yang what he knew.

**Across town, back at Romans:**

"Sooooo…You're telling me that you have my girlfriend's sister. My crazy girlfriend's innocent sister…upstairs in your bathroom with Neo…because she doesn't remember anything?" Junior was processing the information Roman had told him, and it wasn't going smoothly.

"You forgot the part where she thinks she's your sister" Roman added "Also her name is Red now. Not Ruby."

Both men looked up as they heard the squeaking hinges of the bathroom being opened. Moments later Ruby appeared, Neo behind her pushing the wheelchair. Roman watched the girl in the chair. He had always wanted to see her in his home, like this, like she belonged there. She was blushing furiously and looking around nervously, taking everything in for the first time he assumed. The two girls disappeared behind a wall as they approached the elevator and moments later they were joining the men in the main living area. Neo parked Ruby's chair next to the couch and stepped around it, plopping down on the couch. The ice-cream-queen was noticeably cleaner as well and Roman was instantly jealous of his cousin.

Ruby's nightgown looked like a tank-top with a long flowing skirt attached. If she had been standing it would have fallen just above her ankles and the material was softer than anything she owned back at Beacon. It wasn't just that she was sitting next to her sworn enemy in sleepwear (with no shorts or pants on under the dress) but also because of how he was looking at her…Her face felt like it was 300 degrees and she couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Roman kneeled in front of Ruby's chair "Are you ok?" He noticed she wasn't looking at him at all, and saw how uncomfortable she was. "I bet you're cold right? You did just get out of the shower, and we keep it chilly in here sometimes. How about I get you a blanket maybe?" He asked her. To his relief she nodded, and he got up to go retrieve a light blanket from a closet.

Neo watched as Roman dashed up the stairs towards his linen closet and she leaned over Ruby's chair towards Junior as if to show him a message on her phone. When she was close enough to the club owner she whispered so only him and Ruby could hear her. "Just play along Junior. She knows who she is." She sat back up and playfully shushed at him while winking.

Roman returned and gave Ruby one half of the blanket to pull around herself, while he took the end and helped her prop up the other footrest on the wheelchair so she could cover both and not just one with the blanket.

"So what did I miss?" Roman asked.

"Junior was just explaining to me that he's my brother. That I can ask him anything and that he and I could talk sometime to see if I can remember things." Ruby answered.

"You're looking at me like you don't remember me though" Junior added. "That's a safe assumption Red?"

Ruby nodded "I-I'm so sorry. I really wish I could say I did but nothing's coming up…"

Junior got up and stood next to Ruby. "It's ok sis, maybe tomorrow I can bring some pictures of us so you can see if you remember. You might not remember because our parents separated. We only met a few times, and didn't have a lot of contact until 2 years ago. But maybe if I bring pictures of you or other family something will trigger."

"I'd like that" Ruby replied to him.

"For now though I have to go back to work or someone will damage my club again I'm sure." Junior said "I'm just glad to see you're safe Red. I rushed right over when Roman said he found you outside." He leaned down and hugged her the best he could since she had issues leaning forward "I'll come back as soon as I can get away from the club ok?"

Roman got up and walked Junior to the door. He stood outside in the hallway for just a second and thanked junior for being cool about everything. And to make sure Junior wasn't going to include pictures of Yang.

As soon as the boys were gone Neo leaned back over towards Ruby and gave her a hug. "Sorry to abandon you but I gotta go or my mom's gonna call in a missing person's report. I told her I was just coming over for a few to make sure Roman ate dinner. Hang in there sweetie!" Neo smiled as she spoke and then disappeared in thin air.

**Beacon Academy: Ozpin's Office:**

Glynda glared at the crack in her husband's desk for the 800th time since Yang left the office.

"Are you sure I can't fix that for you?" She asked.

Ozpin studied the crack "I like to think of it as a reminder of the battles we have to go through as teachers when it comes to the personal lives of students." He said back to her.

"You're keeping it because it's annoying me and you're finding joy in that." She noted.

"Yes. Well there is that too." Ozpin laughed and stood up. "Our work is done for the day; shall we retire to our apartment and make dinner?" He held his hand out for his wife and she took it letting him lead her out of the office.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Sorry for such a long pause between chapters. Sometime life hits you with a sack of bricks and drops a piano on you while you're down. Getting used to a new work schedule and dealing with some other stuff right now. I'll work the best I can to get the next few chapters out as fast as possible. I've just been crazy busy and I apologize! I'm still here though. This is gonna be a half chapter. I wanted to get something out, I'll have the next one up hopefully soon! _

**Roman's:**

Roman watched for a moment, the stairs, even after Junior was out of sight. He wasn't looking for his friend, but more like thinking about how he might possibly be screwing up his life. He sighed and reached for his pocket to pull out a cigar. It was just his luck that the pocket was empty.

When he came back into his apt he noticed Red was alone now. Well, aside him anyways.

"I take it Neo left?" Roman asked. Ruby nodded. "She has an odd power" he continued, "we don't know why either, no one else in our family has a semblance" he lied. Roman realized he was bad at making small talk and coughed to clear his throat. "Well my manners suck. I bet you're tired after today. Shall we show you to the bed?" He walked over behind her chair and turned it back towards the elevator. "Neo said it was a waste of money to have this installed" he said about the elevator as he pushed the buttons. "Sure proving her wrong." '_I really gotta stop talking,' _he thought.

Ruby was glad Roman was behind her and couldn't see her face, and as long as he kept up his awkward small talk he probably wouldn't be able to hear her heart pounding. '_Did he really say he was taking me up to the bed?'_ She thought. She could hear his voice repeating the words in her head. _'He's my enemy… I can't possibly…' _her mind was racing faster than she could have kept up, even with her super speed. _'but why is he my enemy? Because he's a criminal? But what if Neo was telling the truth and he's undercover…It was kinda suspicious that a criminal mastermind would be that bad of a shot…to be honest he's never actually come close to hurting any of us that come to fight him. Neither has Neo.' _Ruby sighed loudly and Roman stopped the chair halfway down the hallway.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. He got around to her front and kneeled down "Does something hurt?"

"O-oh no I'm fine" her mouth tripped over the words as they came out. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed I guess." She motioned and looked around her. She recognized the bathroom door but the rest were unfamiliar. "It's just that I'm trying to feel like I belong here, but nothing's helping me remember."

Roman smoothed her hair and got back behind her to push the chair again "It's ok Red. Feeling like this is normal for someone in your shoes. Besides you moved in here last month, you moved in with Junior not long before that because you moved here from your hometown, so you don't have that many possessions." 'I'm lying to her again, but that's what this whole thing is, isn't it?' Roman thought. 'One big lie'

Roman led her into the bedroom and pushed her chair next to the bed. "Alright, let's get you situated alright?" He pulled back the covers on that side of the bed and went back over to her side. "Do you mind?" he nodded towards her with his arms out. She leaned forward and he bent down, sliding one arm under hers and behind her back, the other arm he slid under her legs just above the knees. "Here, hold on to me". Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck awkwardly, and as soon as he lifted her clear of the chair he slid it out of the way with his foot so he could step up to the bed and lay her down.

"On a scale of one to ten how cold are you?" Roman asked.

"7? I'm pretty cold."Ruby responded back. She was sitting up and looking around but not at him.

"Here" Roman put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped "Don't worry, just relax and lay back, tell me when to stop putting blankets on you." He slid his hand to her back and his other hand on her shoulder so he could ease her into lying down. She looked cleaner than when he found her earlier but exhausted. Poor girl would probably be sleeping in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ruby**

That night Ruby lay in bed, but couldn't sleep. Her leg throbbed and her mind was racing. Everything that happened that day, she was finally getting some time alone with her thoughts. If the medics had found her she would have gotten the same help, would have gotten the potion for her memories, and would have been sent home to Beacon where her team would have put her to bed-rest and ranted about Roman. Her heart longed to see her team, were they out looking for her? She was thankful at least, that Roman had excused himself from the bedroom and went to sleep in the next room. He said she seemed nervous and that he didn't want to pressure her into an uncomfortable situation, since it would be like sleeping with a stranger. If he only knew.

But what did Ruby know…? Emerald and Mercury had been there, just as she was leaving Tukson's. But before that she had gone to get a pizza…that wasn't part of the plan… and the guy at the pizza place now that she thought of it was acting strange, it was just after that when her memory was wiped… Those two had to be following her. The way Mercury looked at her when the explosion happened, they were standing perfectly so that the explosion didn't hit them and they ran away. That was the last she remembered before she blacked out. If those two set the bombs, then it meant Roman had something to do with it too… But she knew one thing for certain; Neo said that Roman didn't know who had drugged her, so it seemed they were keeping secrets from him within their organization. She needed to find a way to let him know. Who knows when he'd be talking to them, and he could be walking into a trap. 'But when did I start caring what happens to him?'

**Roman**

The same headlines flashed on every website and on every channel. Even with the TV volume muted Roman could tell what they were talking about. The question on every mind in the city '_Who's Responsible?' _'That's what I'd like to know' he thought to himself. 'Who's responsible for drugging red? Who's responsible for the bombs going off that close to his apt.' Cinder and him specifically went over the plans for the areas for the bombs to go off, they had picked out 4 areas to be attacked specifically so that the hunters and huntresses and the authorities would be distracted looking for an enemy on the OTHER side of town while they moved their cargo. Not only did they almost blow up his building, but they also risked the job too. Some of the first trucks were supposed to go down the street behind his building, and the closest bombs were supposed to be 2 blocks away. No wonder those trucks were delayed. They were supposed to be the first ones to the warehouse and ended up being the last ones there.

He shot up from his chair and slammed his cigar into the ash tray. "RED?" Roman yelled. She was screaming and thrashing in the next room.

**Ruby**

Ruby closed her eyes like she was sleeping, and started thrashing and screaming around like she was having a nightmare. She didn't know if she was doing it right, but Yang used to wake her up all the time when she was younger, and she felt like she was doing it right. As if on cue Roman burst through the bedroom door.

"Red?" Roman put his hands round her shoulders tight enough to hold her in place but loose enough to not bruise them. "Red? Wake up sweetie"

"R-roman?" Ruby whispered. She calmed down and he wrapped his arms around her. Even though she was faking the nightmare her heart was beating erratically and she had a feeling it was from more than just the thrashing around. He felt so warm and he smelled amazing. Suddenly he pulled back.

"I'm glad you're ok. You didn't hit your leg did you?" Roman asked her. He pulled back the blanket and looked over her cast and the bandages that hid her stitches.

"I'm f-fine." Ruby stuttered. "I just… I had a bad dream…and idk… it just felt real."

Roman looked worried at her. 'Does she remember who she is?' "Tell me about it" he requested calmly.

"I was out, shopping I think… and there was this place. I stopped to eat, and it was like I was watching from someone else's' eyes. But these two people put something in my food, then followed me from there to another store… then when the bombs went off they were laughing at me while I went insane from the drugs, and they stood just perfectly so the debris didn't hit them, while they watched me get broken and mangled. Then when the attack was over they moved my body into the alley so that no one would find me…but you found me… How did you find me?" Ruby realize she was crying _'How did he find me…I was all the way at the back of the alley wasn't I? Was he in on it… was this part of their plan to torment her?'_

"Red listen to me" Roman put his hand under her chin "I saw you from the roof. I was worried about you and I thought that would give me a vantage point to see the area. I can show you in the morning. There's no way I wouldn't find you if I was looking" He let go of her face and grabbed a tissue box for her. "I need to know though Red, those might have been memories. Can you describe the two that drugged you?"

Ruby nodded "Yeah…there was a girl. She was very pretty, her eyes were dark red and her hair was the color of mint…and her skin could have been made of chocolate. The boy…He was kinda pale, but his eyes were small and dark and his hair was grey. Not silver but grey. She was more in my face and closer to me like she wasn't worried about anything, but he was hanging back the entire time like he didn't want me to get a good look."

"It's ok Red. Those two can't get to you here. I promise" Roman said.

"So they're real then…? That really happened?" Ruby asked him. She already knew the answer, but she had to keep up the act.

"Yes. Red they're real. But they're stupid, and they're not a threat, and damnit I promise you're safe now." Roman replied. Then before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ruby**

The next morning Ruby pretended to sleep when Roman woke up. She couldn't deal with him first thing…not until she herself understood what happened the night before. She had succeeded in getting the information to him that Emerald and Mercury might not be playing by the same rules. But she never thought he would kiss her. She never thought she would kiss him back. Or that Roman would get into bed with her to stay by her side in case she got a nightmare again, and she had surprised both of them by reaching out and grabbing his hand.

'_Maybe I just wanted someone to be with me…I did almost get murdered, I was exhausted that was all' _Ruby tried to convince herself. '_That kiss meant nothing to me…I was confused…it just happened too fast. … … But OHMYGAWD that was my FISRT KISS!' _her mind screamed at him '_Yang would be proud of me for being grown up now…No. No, she would definitely kill me… Roman Torchwick, yeah. If she knew that she'd burst through that door and finish me off and then kill him slowly.'_

She tried to adjust how she was sleeping, her muscles were feeling pained staying in the same spot all night, but she had issues because she couldn't roll on her sides because her huge cast and the potential to rip her stitches. She'd have to change the bandages later and look to see if her Aura was helping with the healing process any. Neo had told her that the drug Emerald and Mercury gave her to wipe her memory also effected the victims Aura so that the brain can't heal. Drinking the antidote should have brought her Aura back to working status.

**Roman**

Roman was thankful that Red was still asleep when he woke up that morning. He wasn't sure that he could explain his actions from the night before. He was slightly amazed when she kissed him back. He somehow expected her to pull away. Ruby would have pulled away, but this was his Red, all wrapped up in the same body and same mind. But she didn't know who he was. That was the thing that stopped him from approaching her time and again. There was no way Ruby would have fallen for him knowing what he's done… or what she thought he's done.

Roman went to pull out his second scroll. Penny had left him a few messages. Glancing back up to the loft, the bedroom door was still closed. He went up in the elevator, past the loft and to the roof and dialed contact number 3. It played a small ringtone while it tried to contact the person on the other end, and suddenly the music stopped and Ozpin's face popped up on the screen.

"It's 9am, I hope you have a very good reason to be disturbing me. I have quite a full schedule with the whole city being blown apart and all." The headmaster looked at Roman as though he was scolding him like he was a student.

"Yeah. I have some information, and I need some information." Roman said. "I was hoping you could tell me how many people were affected in the first blast. The person setting up the bombs went rouge. That spot wasn't even supposed to be hit at all, and I think they did it to send me a message and also I think they were trying to kill Ruby." He flipped the screen around so the camera would show the street across from his apartment building that had been destroyed. "The rest of the bombsites should have no casualties. I'm sure that Neo filled you guys in on that. She really outdid herself on that one. But we didn't know they were going to hit here."

Ozpin reached past his scroll and Roman realized he was flipping through papers on his desk. "83 people have been reported injured and 12 have been found dead so far. 13 if you count Ruby." Ozpin said as he came back into frame. "You know, we don't blame you for this. You gave us the information you had. Neither of you could have foreseen it happening like this, you just need to be prepared for what happens next." There was a knock in the background and Roman could hear someone calling to the headmaster through his office door. "Alright I have to go now." Ozpin said to Roman without looking at the screen.

"Wait! One last request. I'm sure Cinder's realized that only one bomb had casualties. But everything is in place now and Ironwood and Cinder both make their move in two days. Just in case can you clear the North tower? Neo might need to evacuate us if Cinder tries to eliminate us before that." Roman said hurriedly.

The headmaster looked at the screen. "Very well" he responded. And Roman's screen went dark as the older man disconnected the call.

**Ozpin**

"Come in" The headmaster called to his door as he slid the scroll into his desk drawer. He looked up to see Coco walk into his office; he could see Fox and Velvet talking in the hallway.

"Hey boss" Coco said "Just reporting back. We finished up our patrol and team JNPR has taken over at site one for the morning. Medics have found no new casualties, but there was three more people submitting injuries, we stopped 18 looters, and a few Beowolves had to be exterminated. They seemed to be near the outskirts of town and came because the noise of the blast" She set a few papers down on the headmaster's desk.

"Thank you Coco, your team preformed its duty and now you 4 should go get some food and sleep. I'm sure it wasn't as easy as you're making it to be."

Coco nodded and went back out into the hallway. Ozpin watched as Velvet said words to her team leader before stepping into his office. Coco shrugged and walked away with the guys and Velvet shut Ozpin's door and locked it.

"Headmaster, I need to talk to you about…something I saw yesterday." Velvet said as she moved around to the front of his desk and sat down in the chair. Ozpin could tell she was nervous. "Last night, Coco and Fox were dealing with these two looters on another street when Yatsu and I saw a commotion by one of the med trucks. We hid, to observe, and well… We saw Roman Torchwick and that girl with the pink and brown hair. The medics had Ruby and she was hurt badly, and they gave her over to Torchwick and the girl. Sir, I think the medics may be part of his organization." Velvet paused for a moment so she could slow her talking and choose her words. "We saw where they took her, but we didn't tell Coco. Sometimes she gets it in her head that she's stronger than she really is. If she knew she would have had us blowing up the building and causing more damage to get Ruby back. And we didn't know if there were any henchmen in the building we could have been walking into an attack. I'm sorry sir that we didn't report this to you last night."

"No Miss Scarlatina, you did the right thing. You understood the situation and you know it was better to observe than get involved." Ozpin said. "But it seems there's more you aren't saying."

Velvet looked to the floor "Well, Yang showed up to the area, looking for Ruby, she had a guy with her… he was looking at the building and said he knew a person living there. Then you called Yang and told her to come back to school. You said you had news on Ruby, and I confirmed when we got back, that you told her Ruby was dead… But what's curious is that the guy Yang was with went into that apartment building, and later Torchwick saw him to the front door." Velvet looked to her professor for answers. "I think Torchwick has motives and might be holding Ruby for hostage, and I think that guy is getting close to Yang to hurt her."

Ozpin stared at the hole in his desk. He was starting to think that Ironwood should have seen something like this coming when he told Ozpin to send students out to patrol. Then he realized something. "Miss Scarlatina. You said that Mr. Daichi also knows this information?" Ozpin got a really bad feeling in his stomach and as if on cue he heard a commotion outside his door.

**Yang**

Yang sat and listened to Yatsuhashi, the upperclassman had come up to her in the cafeteria and pulled her out into one of the hallways. '_Ozpin knew this WHOLE time?! He told me she was SAFE!'_ Her eyes flashed to red and she took off at a fast pace ready to give the head master a piece of her mind. And then she was going to find junior and he was going to take her to Ruby and then she was going to be DONE with him.

She turned into the hallway and the headmaster's door was in sight. Yatsuhashi was pulling at her arm trying to get her to stop and she became vaguely aware of Goodwitch calling out to them from behind. Yang came to a halt in front of Ozpin's door and threw a flaming punch at the wood.

**Ozpin**

The door to his office came shattering in from the force, broken into millions of shouldering pieces. Ozpin just buried his face in his hands. _'If she keeps this up, Glynda's going to have to completely restore my entire office by Monday.'_ He thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__** Guess who's laptop took a shit! Finally got the thing fixed. This is why it's important to back up things. Luckily I didn't have to retype alllll of this. Chapter 11 coming soon, got a few things to catch up on**_

**Goodwitch**

Professor Goodwitch stormed into her husband's office behind Yang, furious that she was going to have to fix something else because of the blonde's emotional instability.

"MISS XIAO-LONG!" Goodwitch yelled. With a flick of her crop Yang's body was restrained by the Professor's Semblance. She flicked the crop again and the door rebuilt itself instantly from the shards and ashes of the wood. Once she saw that the door was again intact she turned back to the student responsible for the damage. "We have already told you anything we are allowed to tell you. We are fully in control of the situation. Under NO circumstances are you to go off investigating. If we find out that you were even close to that area we will have all of team Rwby restricted to campus until the ordeal blows over. THAT being said." Goodwitch turned to Yatsuhashi and Velvet. "Neither of you two are to talk about anything you've seen or heard regarding Ruby. As far as anyone needs to know Miss Rose is known to be deceased. This is for her safety, we have information that someone may have been trying to kill her before the bombing. You are all dismissed." She said sternly, not giving anyone room to argue or ask questions.

**Roman**

After the phone call Roman went back inside, hid the scroll in the kitchen, and went back upstairs with a bottle of water for Red. When he got back to the bedroom he found her awake lying on the bed. Roman went over to her and helped her to sit up.

"Thirsty Red?" Roman offered the girl the water, and she took it. He went around back to his side of the bed and sat beside her. "Did you sleep ok…I mean apart from the nightmare?"

Ruby nodded and drank. "Do you think that was a memory?"

"It's possible that maybe you're going to remember things that happened up to the event. Before, you had a very strong power called an aura. One thing it can do it help heal during emergencies or fights but only if the user has a strong will. I bet, Red, that now that your body is healing and the initial medicines the medics gave you are wearing off, your Aura might be helping a little bit, starting with the immediate memory loss. In no time you might have your whole life back." Roman tried to sound cheerful for the girl, though little did she know the doctors offered him a potion to put her memories back. But Roman had just gotten her, and he knew she'd leave him the moment she knew what kind of monster he was, '_or at least what kind of monster she thinks I am' _He thought sadly. '_She's going to hate herself in the morning so to speak when she wakes up 'sober' to see what she did when she wasn't herself' _Roman noticed that red wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her bandages.

"Hey Roman? Will this Aura thing help my injuries heal? "

"Anything is possible Red." Roman put his arm around her shoulder and held her to him. His empty hand cupped her chin and turned her head to face up to him. "In fact, I think it's already working." He took his hand from her chin and used his fingers to sweep her hair from her face. "Some of the scrapes on your face and arms are already almost healed." He held her arm up to show her a spot on her upper arm, some of the cuts were faint scars and other looked like they were days old. "See. You're getting prettier by the second."

Ruby blushed and pulled away. "Can we see if my leg is healing too?" She knew her aura was strong, but usually it was activated during combat and only worked a little between combat. She wondered if being in danger would activate it enough to heal the break. But for now Ruby just wanted to see how the gash and stitches on her leg were healing… If at all.

Roman got off the bed and ran over to her side. He set up the wheelchair and scooped her up so he could get her mobilized. "Let's go look shall we? I have all the extra bandages in the kitchen, wouldn't hurt to make sure the ones on there are always clean"

When he got her to the kitchen he took out the care instructions he had gotten from the medics. "Alright Red, Says right here 'Do not get wet in first 24-48 hours'…oops" He looked over at her remembering Neo had given her a shower "How the hell did Neo keep that all dry?"

"She had me on a chair and the leg was propped on the tub edge, then she just used the shower hose nozzle to clean me, but that part she cleaned around with a wash towel." Ruby said as she grabbed an apple out of the fruit dish on the table.

"Okkayyy…Next thing….'Change bandages as needed for first 24-48 hours, non stick bandages only and a small amount of enclosed ointment.' Got it." He pulled out the small tube of cream and a bandage. "I should probably wash my hands first…" He handed Ruby the rule sheet as he got up "How about you read this and tell me if I'm about to screw something up." He remembered Neo coming out to grab one of the chairs, and for his own sake he was trying not to visualize Ruby in the shower.

"Yessir" Ruby laughed. She took the paper and read over the rest of the rules as Roman came back and went to work removing the old bandages. "Woah" she exclaimed when he got them off. The wound was visibly starting to heal up. It was about 20% better than it was when they took her to the medics. He had also brought over a damp cloth and he started cleaning up her leg in a couple places Neo had missed.

**Yang**

Yang waited roughly 0.000002 seconds after the door to her teams room shut behind her before dialing Junior. It didn't even ring on his end just went to his machine. Blake and Weiss sat motionless on Weiss's bed and flinched as Yang slammed her phone down on the desk. "DAMNIT!".

Blake stood up and stepped beside Yang. Putting her arms around her teammate's shoulders she pulled the yellow haired girl to over to sit on the bed. "What's wrong?" She frowned as Yang told her everything she just found out.

**Ruby**

Ruby and Roman had spent the rest of their afternoon lying across what was the largest and plushest of couches she had ever seen. Nora would have replaced all the beds in Jnpr's room if she had known this couch existed. They were watching a kid's cartoon about huntresses and laughing at the simplest of things. If someone had told her after her first encounter with the criminal that it would come to this, she would have laughed in their face. Roman was laying along the back of the couch on his side his head somewhat propped by his arm and she was lying awkwardly in front of him on her back. He had put huge fluffy pillows under their heads and another under her leg to keep it elevated.

She laid there with her head turned facing the TV, but every so often she'd look up at the ceiling because he neck felt strained. More often than not though, Ruby was using that as an excuse to look up so she could look at Roman. He lay there quietly and pretended not to notice her looking. Maybe he felt awkward about what happened the night before and just didn't want to talk about it. From this angle though she couldn't help but admire him, she'd never noticed before, but he was really handsome. She felt her face turn red as she remembered kissing him. If anyone in the past would have told her that she'd kiss him, let alone enjoy it, she would have said yuck and made a comment about cigar breath. She never was around him while he was smoking so she didn't know what to expect but he definitely tasted like toothpaste more than anything. She was glad no one in her past had ever thought to make jokes about things like this. It would have ruined this moment for her.

**Roman**

Ruby was looking at him again, her face was turning red, and he wondered if she was thinking of the kiss too.

"Would you like to take a picture? It might last longer." He turned his gaze down to her and she quickly turned her head back to the TV, the red blush that had tinted her face moments before was spreading to her ears. He grabbed her chin and turned her head to look back at him, briefly wondering if she'd look like a tomato but once she was looking into his eyes he couldn't look away. His intel on her said her eyes were grey, but that was the farthest thing from what he was seeing. It was like looking at sterling silver and it was catching him off guard every time.

"Sorry Red didn't mean to embarrass you" he let go of her chin and smiled sweetly.

"Yes you did" she accused. Suddenly she was reaching up and pulling his face to hers. And she was kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Roman**

Ruby kissed him… no…Red kissed him. Ruby would have been mortified. Still some part of her had to want this. He had beaten himself up the whole night thinking he forced himself on her; Roman didn't want to be like that. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was broken and not herself. But damnit she kissed him and Roman didn't want her to stop. He leaned over her small body, still propped up by his arm so he wouldn't fall on her, and he kissed her back. She tasted like cookie dough and vanilla. Mixed with her rose scent she was intoxicating. He had his arm around her and his hand on the back of her head to support her, his fingers lost in her silky hair. Roman pulled back so they could breathe.

"Damnit Red, you're going to kill me if you keep this up" he felt a jab of pain as he remembered again that they would never be anything more than this. Ruby would never allow it, certainly not her sister. Red though probably thought this was normal, she did think they were engaged. He wasn't lying though, Ruby would certainly kill him. She'd just have to wake up first. He sat up a little, laying her head back on the pillow and picked up her hand that was closest holding it in his on her stomach.

**Ruby**

Roman had pulled away. Her hand felt small in his, she wondered if he was just toying with her. How many women did he normally have over? Cinder was pretty…so was Emerald. If Ruby didn't know Neo was his cousin she would have thought they were together. Actually she kinda thought he was involved with all three. If she wasn't here with him, would they be over? Would someone else be on the couch? Someone more his age? Someone with experience? She kicked herself mentally. Neo said he liked me, but maybe she didn't know what she was talking about. _'The better question is though, why does this matter to you?'_ Her mind asked.

She reached up and absentmindedly started playing with one of the buttons on his collar.

"Why do you always wear long sleeves?" She remembered her battle with him in the summer, still he wore that coat. Today was no different. With all the buildings on fire and the ash in the air outside the air cooler was working overtime to keep it reasonable inside, and still it was warm. Still he was wearing a long sleeve button up.

A worried look flashed over his face but he cleared it quickly. "Maybe I'm a lizard Faunus" he grinned playfully but she could see he was hiding something. He didn't want to talk about it though.

"So you're hiding scales or trying to stay warm?" Ruby joked back. "I don't think you're a lizard Faunus though."

"And why's that Red?"

"Your eyes look too human. You fight like a human too." She teased. She realized she could do some damage to his ego and bring up the fact that he keeps being beat by a group of teens, but she thought that wouldn't be fair. "You know you can talk to me about things… I'm not sure what kind of things you've shared with me about yourself. But you can always talk to me"

"I know Red." He thought for a while "You're always too kind to me. But right now I don't want to talk." Roman leaned back in to kiss her again, and his scroll started vibrating. "Damnit!" Ruby watched as he picked it off the end table and looked at the screen.

**Roman**

"It's my boss. I have take this call ok?" He sat up awkwardly to not hit her leg and climbed carefully over her. Being tall had its privileges.

Cinder's face looked back at him once he answered her call. "Hello boss" he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She glared daggers at him "You didn't show up today Roman, not getting cold feet are you?"

"No. Cinder. I'm at home doing clean-up since somehow my whole street got blown to shit, and now I have ashes all over my stuff because a window got busted out." He had noticed it the night before when his security alarm kept saying 'threat' but with that much damage on his street it was amazing that more rocks and shit hadn't busted his place up. He made sure to get his annoyance across to her. "Has the city put out an official casualty list?" he pried for answers. He knew anyone loyal to her had been told to evacuate days in advance, and he knew for a fact she never got a successful mole into the government. There was no way she knew that Neo had gotten everyone out of the scheduled blast areas, but he had to be sure. The media was feeding bullshit numbers to the citizens, and all those who were evacuated were sworn to secrecy.

"The last number I got was roughly 3000 but Mercury is keeping tabs on all that boring stuff. We managed to take out some high priority targets including that annoying girl you've been having problems snuffing out. Just our luck that she was in the area but we'll take a lucky break when we can. Her whole team must be broken." She laughed happily.

"Yeah." He agreed "A lucky break indeed." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Look Cin I'll be back in tomorrow ok? I should have all this cleaned up by noon. Sound good? Great!" He didn't leave her room to answer "I think my washer just stopped though so I really got to let you go this time." Roman hung up before Cinder could protest. She was gonna be pissed tomorrow. He sent a quick message to Neo to warn her.

**RWBY's Room**

Shortly after she spilled everything to Blake and Weis, the trio jumped as Yang's scroll vibrated on the desk. They all looked at it suspiciously but Blake was the first to make a move. The cat Faunus picked up Yang's phone and looked at the screen.

"It's from Velvet" Blake said as she handed the phone over to Yang.

Yang turned her attention to the name on the screen as she took it from her teammates hand and flipped to the text message.

"_Yatsu and I were thinking of going on a date, I'm sorry about this morning. We didn't mean for you to be confined to the school, it's such a lovely afternoon. Go visit the fountain if you get bored, it's very calming. –Velvet"_

"What the hell?" Yang looked at her scroll confused. Weiss's phone buzzed from somewhere on the bed behind her. The heiress picked it up cautiously.

"It's from Yatsuhashi…" Weiss tilted her head slightly "How did he get my contact information? That was strictly left out of the student address book."

"Just read it Weiss" Yang replied irritated.

"Ok! OK! Hold on.." Weiss said back as she hit a couple buttons to bring up the message. "OK, it says '_Weiss, saw Jaune this morning while we traded shifts and he said he couldn't trade school notes with you today.' _ And then it has a winky face… But seriously how did he get my contact info."

Bake sighed loudly. "You guys…They're trying to tell us that they'll pass information to JNPR. It sounds like they're on patrol in that area. And since we can't go out ourselves they're going to help us."

"Great" Weiss said "But what do we tell JNPR?" she went to the desk and pulled out some paper

"We should probably start with 'Ruby is alive and Torchwick has her'" Yang suggested sarcastically.

"And have them contact Sun and Neptune too, we might need them." Blake suggested.

**2 hours later**

**Neopolitan**

Neo's mom had sent her out for groceries, and Neo had picked out all the important things, but was rummaging around the freezer area for one last item. '_How does this place really not sell ice cream?' _she thought '_how are they even still in business' _things really wasn't going well for her today. She gave up and headed to the checkout lane to pay so she could go back home.

Outside the store she headed around the corner into an alley. It wasn't everyday that people saw a person with a teleportation semblance and she wanted to keep it that way. Though mostly her semblance was for illusions she could teleport small distances. Neo turned one last corner to get out of sight and froze. Mercury stood feet away leaning on the wall playing with a knife. She took two steps back and bumped right into Emerald.

"Make a move and we kill your mom" Emerald threatened. Neo stiffened and Emerald fastened a choker necklace around the girl's neck. "This will keep you from disappearing on us" she smirked.

Mercury came over and reached into Neo's pocket and pulled out the small girl's phone. "And this is so you can't call for help" he said as he tossed it behind some dumpsters. "Cinder will let you communicate when she wants you to, now be good and come with us, or like Emerald said. We'll kill mommy" he teased.

Neo had no choice but to follow. Mercury had taken one of her hands and was acting like he was her boyfriend, he was chatting away at both of them while Emerald smiled and laughed at his jokes. A few times he nudged her to get her to nod along and smile as well while they led her up the street to where a car was waiting for them.

**Jaune**

Team JNPR looked again at the letter. It was definitely legit Pyrrha had recognized the handwriting as Blake's and none of them had reason to distrust Yatsuhashi, let alone Velvet. If this was true then that meant Ruby was alive, Torchwick had her, Ozpin was covering for Torchwick, and that they were right next to his house. The note had said, much to Nora's disapproval, to just scout out the place and only go in if they could hear screams so they decided to pair up and keep an eye on the place while still doing their job.


	12. Chapter 12

**Roman**

Roman was in good spirits despite the war that was brewing, quite literally, outside his window. He had spent the day with Red relaxing and watching TV, it almost made him forget that Cinder was furious at him, almost. Junior had stopped by at one point in the day with pictures of his parents and made up stories to Red about where she grew up. Sometime in the early evening after Junior went home Roman took Red up to the roof as he had promised to show her how he had spotted her. The wall around the top of the roof came up just above his waist and it was 2 ft wide for setting drinks on, so for Red in her chair she could barely see over the top and she looked adorable trying to sit up taller. Her chair was parallel with the wall and she was turned sideways trying to look out the motion was causing her wheelchair to move around.

"Would you like some assistance Red?" he teased from beside her. She turned and gave him a mock glare.

"You did bring me up here to show me the view. I just don't think either of us realized I'm shorter than usual…" She looked down at her leg. "I really hope this thing heals fast. It's been a little over a day but it's already frustrating me. All of this is."

Roman leaned down and brushed her hair away from her face. "Say Red, are you afraid of heights?"

**Ruby**

Ruby shook her head slowly, he looked like he was up to no good, and she was right. He bent down and locked the wheels on her chair, then positioned his arms like he did the night before, to pick her up. Ruby wasn't so sure about this but decided if he wanted to kill her he probably wouldn't have done it by throwing her off the roof. He picked her up in his arms just like she thought he was going to, but instead of holding her he set her on the wall.

Ruby started to turn herself to let her legs hang off the edge but Roman put a hand on her cast lightly and shook his head.

"Red you can't dangle this off the edge, it will be swollen to twice its' size and burst out of the cast" he joked with her.

Ruby looked at the cast, she hadn't realized. "Oh" she said sadly. She still turned herself in a 45 degree angle and let her right leg dangle over the edge. Roman stood beside her on the left, his left hand came up from her cast and traveled up above where the stitches were to lay just above her knee, and he slid his right arm around her waist.

"Red" Roman whispered in her ear. She had been looking at the skyline, smoke still filled the air as buildings continued to smolder. Had the smoke not been there she would have been able to see part of the school in the distance. The view would have taken her breath away but all she could see was smoke and ash, even a few loose pages from Tuksons. She turned her neck and torso to meet Roman eye to eye and mouth to mouth as he moved his hand up from her waist to the back of her head and kissed her. Ruby had to put her hands down on the ledge to support herself, and just as soon as it happened it was over, but her chest was pounding hard. Roman had stopped the kiss cursing as he took out his phone.

"I have to take this, people have the WORST timing!" he winked at her "We should definitely do that again" and he walked away from her as he answered the call.

Ruby could feel her face go red as she watched him walk. She looked at him, really looked at him. Roman always looked like a villain, like a bad guy, he always looked older and evil… but she wasn't seeing that… he looked… human, younger even. Ruby blinked a couple times but she still couldn't see it. She looked away quickly to the street below and her gaze was met by all-too-familiar blue eyes. Jaune… and Pyrrha. Ruby gasped and covered her mouth looking quickly back to see if Roman was coming back yet. Roman still had his back to her, she turned back to the street but her two classmates were gone.

**Jaune**

"I don't see what the big deal is Jaune, if he wanted her dead she would be by now. What motives would he have for holding her hostage?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as they walked towards Roman's building. They were almost there, Ren and Nora had reported back to them minutes before that nothing interesting was happening. They just had one more corner to turn and they'd be there, so they were talking quietly and looking around for the mastermind's minions.

"I'm just saying Pyrrha he just bombed the city and now he needs a hostage to trade for freedom." The blond argued back with his partner.

"I don't think Ironwood would trade one student for Remnant's most wanted…" She said as they turned the corner. "Besides we don't know that it was—Jaune what are you…" Pyrrha was interrupted as Jaune nudged her, she looked at him and noticed he was standing still and staring at the building. She followed his eyes to the building to see Ruby and Roman. Roman walked away from their friend and Ruby looked down. Jaune was standing frozen; Pyrrha grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly around the corner.

"Well there is that" Pyrrha said, a bit confused as her mind tried to process what she had just seen.

"Yeah, there is that." Jaune leaned against the wall "What did we even just see" he thought for sure he'd be kissing someone long before Ruby would.

"I'm…I'm not too sure, but we should get out of here just in case he saw us. Since we don't know why he walked away. Let's go meet up with Ren and Nora. We can just say we ran into some of his men and didn't think it was safe to risk him hurting her. But we should definitely not tell Nora" Pyrrha gripped her spear tighter and glanced behind her to see if they were being followed as they walked back in the direction of their teammates.

"Hey Pyrrha?" Jaune started

"Yes Jaune?" Pyrrha glanced over questioningly

"Can I not be the one who has to tell Yang?" He asked scared

Pyrrha laughed "How about we just not talk about this to anyone, ever."

**Author Note** I don't normally add these things on here, sorry that I haven't been able to update this recently and sorry that it's a smaller chapter, I've been really out of my mind after all the things that happened. I still haven't even been back to work or anything. For the most thing everythings healed except this stupid leg (ironically the same one Ruby has broken in the story). Slowly getting back into my normal routines, barely walking but I have a boot and crutches so I don't walk very well right now. I guess these things don't heal fast when they're practically shattered. I've finally gotten past the horrid dizziness and Ptsd. I got to see x-rays of everything. My ankle was fractured, an inch above the ankle on the fibula was broken, and the Tibia in the same area was shattered that last part is what is still not healing fast enough. May have to go for a 3rd surgery to my leg if it's not healed by the end of this month cause the metal parts can snap at any time when I'm walking. :/ Thank you guys for all the well wishes. I'm glad I finally have time to work on this… While I've been out of my mind I came up with ideas for 2-3 more Rwby fics, 2 cross-overs, and another fic based on a meme and a book that I like lol. I've got a lot of writing to work on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Roman**

"What do you mean she never came home?" Roman glared at his aunt's image on his scroll, keeping his voice down to not alert Ruby. "When did she leave to go?" He had his scroll in one hand and ran his hand through his hair exhaustedly "You really should have called earlier. Yes, I'll see if I can find her" Roman hit the 'end call' button and put the scroll in his pocket.

"Hey Red" he called to Ruby as he strolled back over to her trying to look calm. "Unfortunately something came up and I have to head out for a minute, I'm going to call your brother over to stay with you in case you need anything ok?" He picked her up and got her back into her chair.

Once inside he set Ruby up on the couch with a blanket since it was a little cold inside and he stepped inside his room to call Junior. His scroll vibrated as he went to dial. It was Cinder.

"Hello Cinder" He kept his voice even but he had a really really bad feeling in his stomach and suddenly all his fears were confirmed as her camera panned over to Neo. She was tied in a chair, her head was down and red streaked her tangled hair, there was a visible cut on her arm where her sleeve was torn.

"You have 10 minutes to get down here. No tricks Roman or Neo dies" Cinder ended the call, she was pissed. Roman started dialing Junior's number as he strolled to the door.

**Emerald**

'_Dad's on his way home'_ Emerald sent the message to Cinder as she sat in the shadows of the burnt out interior of Tukson's. She watched as Roman's car pulled out of the building's underground parking area and sped in the direction of Cinder's current base. "Now Neo" Emerald dragged the girl across the street and over to Roman's. "We need to retrieve a package for our Boss. Well. My boss, you seem to not want to work with us anymore, really stupid move on your part." She dragged the silent girl up the stairs and pulled out Neo's keys. "Open it!" She growled as she shoved Neo into the door.

**Neopolitan**

Neo quickly unlocked the door, her hands were shaking. They screwed up. They screwed up bad. Cinder showed her the map, the real map of where was being bombed, Roman and her had been shown a different map leading up to the event. Cinder had her agents come in and plant the bombs the night before; Neo had helped to evacuate citizens all morning. They didn't know that Emerald and Mercury personally were sent out to set bombs in Roman's area that afternoon, they were also sent out to find Ruby or her teammates. Only Neo and Roman didn't know that the area around Roman's was set to go off. Cinder knew now that Neo and Roman weren't on her side. Neo's arm stung from the cut and when Emerald had shoved her into the door it left blood on the white paint. She got the door open and Emerald pushed past her dragging Neo in by the collar.

Cinder didn't have Neo's mom as Neo found out. She had been fooled. When she had gotten back to Cinder's they had tied her up and beat her to get information out then videotaped a message for Roman. Now she was with Emerald, staring face to face with Ruby in the middle of Roman's apartment.

**Ruby**

Ruby sat up straight as something hit the door. '_must be Roman, he probably forgot something' _ she laughed to herself and got ready to make a comment as she heard the keys pull out of the lock and Emerald burst in pulling Neo instead of the expected Roman. Ruby noticed straight out that Neo was bleeding badly and saw visible bruises. Emerald yanked the ice-cream-girl over to the couch and grabbed Ruby's arm hard.

"Alright Neo, no funny business, you take us back to Cinder or I kill both of you on site wherever you take us!" Emerald said angrily as she moved her hand up to Neo's neck and Ruby watched as she hit a button on the collar Neo was wearing. The light on the collar turned green and Ruby watched the room zap out of vision, everything went black and then Ruby was on the floor at Emerald's feet in what looked to be a warehouse. There was a chair next to Ruby and Emerald grabbed both of her arms tight and threw her on the chair and snapped cuffs to her arms. When Emerald turned back to Neo both girls realized Neo had vanished, right as Cinder started coming down stairs from an office loft.

**Ozpin**

Glynda looked at her husband's desk; He finally let her fix the crack that Yang had put in earlier. It looked just as it did the day she bought it; she even did some cosmetic repair on some scratches that the surface had from things being moved. She was very pleased with herself.

"There can you please sleep now" Ozpin asked annoyed. His wife had kept him up the entire night before and had been bugging him all day with reasons of why he should let her fix the desk. They started to walk out of the office.

"Yes, now that your work space looks _professional_ again, I can fina—"

They were both interrupted by a loud thud and they looked over. His desk looked like a bomb had gone off on it, and right in the middle of the desk was Neopolitan unconscious. Ozpin looked at his wife and they both ran over to the desk. The head master grabbed the girl's wrist to check for a pulse as his wife moved hair out of the girl's face to confirm that it was Neo. That's when they noticed the collar. Glynda waved her crop and the collar unlocked and fell onto the desk. She moved it away from Neopolitan as Ozpin dialed Jaune.

"Move in!" Ozpin yelled at Jaune as soon as he picked up the call, then hung up and dialed for a medic.

**JNPR**

All of team Jnpr was sitting in what used to be a pizza place discussing options when Jaune's phone rang and Ozpin yelled at them. They looked across the table at each other then shot up and took off running towards Roman's. Jaune dialed Sun's scroll as Pyrrha dialed Yang. Ren and Nora were in the front and they stopped dead at the corner. Jaune wasn't looking and ran right into Nora knocking her and himself to the ground and into sight of the building. Pyrrha had just hung up and hastily put away her scroll so she could help pick up Jaune. Jaune took Pyrrha's hand and she pulled him off of Nora and the two both held out hands to Nora to help her stand up. They looked over at Roman's building to see how many henchmen were there watching the spectacle that was Jnpr. Luckily there wasn't a huge group of henchmen, just one very confused man.

**Junior**

Junior dropped the door handle because he heard a noise behind him, and he looked behind him suddenly as the door shut slowly. Two people were lying on the sidewalk a lil ways away and a 3rd came out to help them get up. He recognized them instantly from pictures Yang showed him. Junior waved them over when he had their attention, but they weren't moving. He looked around to see if he could spot any spies but the street and buildings were empty. Junior jogged halfway across the street and slowed to a walk with his hands up.

"I'm a friend of Yang's I'm here to check on Ruby, we need to get off the street." Junior got up to them and realized there was a 4th person. "My name is Hei Xiong. I'm Yang's boyfriend. Here I'll call her and you can talk to her, but we really really need to get inside ok?" He started dialing Yang and started walking back to Roman's. Only one of the four was following him, the blonde guy. Yang answered when they were back by Roman's door.

"Junior? Wait Jaune?" Yang looked confused and out of breath, the men noticed behind her that her teammates were following her and they appeared to be running down a street. "What's going on guys?"

"There is THAT enough proof that I know her. Please tell this idiot that I'm safe. Annnnd then I need you to come to that building from yesterday where I said a friend lives….Immediately." Junior replied to her.

"Jaune trust him, but you guys stay there we're already on the way!" Yang hung up her scroll.

Jaune turned and waived his teammates over and they followed Junior into the building.

**Roman**

Roman reached Cinder's base with about 4 minutes to spare. He parked his car down the street, where she posted her first sentries. Someone who didn't know what to look for wouldn't have realized that spies were posted in the buildings, but Roman knew where to look. The buildings were abandoned a long time ago after a Grimm attack, but if you looked closely along the bottom of the door there was three small parallel lines like the door had been clawed. He entered the building with the marking there should be 5 Faunus inside, if he did this right he could take them out and get to the hideout. Killing 5 men wasn't anything with the size of Cinder's army, but it didn't hurt to get a head start.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ren**

Team JNPR eyed the door cautiously, they still expected henchmen to be around every corner, but from what they could see inside from the door being left ajar led them to believe otherwise. The blood on the door made sure though that the uneasiness they felt from being here at all, didn't go away in the absence of the henchmen.

Being more athletic, a few years younger, and the fact that they trained almost every day at Pyrrha's urging meant that the team beat Junior up the stairs by about one flight. But they were still gawking at the door when the bar manager finally made it to the landing. Ren had immediately taken a liking to the guy, Yang had good taste, and given his own experience with Nora he could understand why such a serious man had fallen for the explosive blonde. What he didn't understand is how she was dating Torchwick's best friend and right-hand man and never even noticed it. Surely there had to be signs.

Ren followed Junior into the apartment, JNPR in reverse as they went in, Jaune taking the tail end and shutting the door behind him. The apartment was huge and clean (save for the blood on the door and leading in a little ways) and it smelled like roses. Ruby must have loved staying in this place Ren decided.

Pyrrha started up the stairs in an effort to comb the apartment looking for their friend.

"Don't, she's not going to be here" Junior called after the girl. He was standing by the couch, next to a wheelchair. "I doubt she could have gone far from here without being teleported, which means Cinder has two prisoners, not one" He whipped out his phone and walked into the kitchen talking angrily to someone. Ren absent-mindedly followed the man into the kitchen and sat at the table.

**WBY**

They were about half-way there and moving way too slowly. '_I should have taken my bike' _Yang thought, before shaking the idea from her head. No. She needed Blake and Weiss and all three girls couldn't ride together. Besides Weiss and Blake didn't even know about this place so how could they have found their way?

Blake was in the lead of the other two girls and glanced back. No one looked out of breath so that was a good sign. When this was all over she was going to have a talk with Pyrrha about JNPR's training regimen and how RWBY could get on board.

A black car with overly tinted windows pulled up beside them, a girl in a red dress was in the driver's seat. A girl in white, noticeably the twin to the girl in red, sat passenger. The girl in white motioned to the door behind her in a '_get in'_ kind of way and Blake looked at Yang and Weiss at a loss of words. Yang sighed madly.

"I guess" Yang grunted and pulled open the back door letting Weiss and Blake climb in. The girl in red turned to face Yang.

"Just so we're clear, we're on the clock but we still expect you'll put in a good word with the boss. Today was our day off" she turned back to the windshield as two other matching cars pulled up on either side flanking them and they sped off in the direction of Roman's.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other _"_is _this_ how I acted when you guys met me?" Weiss mouthed. Blake turned her head slightly while reading Weiss's lips and she nodded.

"yep"

Blake sent a quick text message to Sun's scroll updating him on their location and promising to text him more when they get to Ruby.

**Roman**

Roman had never believed he was a master at fighting, if anything most of his fighting was organizing others to do it for him, while he dealt with more important stuff. He did believe though that he was above average. So when he walked into the warehouse of Faunus expecting to meet 5 animal-human hybrids and beat them in a fight to make odds a little better in his favor, he was at a bit of a loss of words when he walked in and was face-to-face with 10 animal-human hybrids plus their snarky leader Adam.

"Helllooooo" Roman drawled out… He was planning to walk in with something witty to say and then attack. '_Today just isn't my day' _he decided and pulled up Melodic Cudgel and fired off two quick shots at two Faunus standing on the right. One hit home, exploding in the man's face, the second missing slightly and exploding on the other man's chest.

Adam waved forward and the remaining Faunus leapt at Roman, disarming him and slamming him backwards into the door. He was pinned.

"Well fuck me" he said grimly

**Ruby**

"So I Uh…Guess we aren't here to bake cooki-Okayyeahifigured" she was looking at cinder nervously. '_ughh small talk sucks, why won't she say anything!' _Ruby thought to herself. Cinder just stood there, arms crossed looking at Ruby with a blank expression. "It was you I fought in the tower, wasn't it? During the dance?" '_no? still nothing?' _ Ruby's mental self was hitting its head on a wall.

"You know" finally Cinder spoke but it wasn't to Ruby. She turned to Emerald and Mercury behind her. "When you two told me this brat was dead…I really wasn't expecting to see her a day and a half later. In fact I wasn't even expecting to see her at all. Is anyone you were supposed to kill dead?" she was pissed. "And you!" she wheeled around to Ruby "How the hell did you survive any of this, you were dead in the center of the blasts!"

"Actually… See I was at the bookstore getting a present for my teammate, and I wasn't even in the center at all…I was somewhere along the edge close to Roman's and he-" Ruby squeaked the words fast but Cinder clamped a hand over her mouth.

"The Bookstore by Romans?" Cinder growled angrily. Ruby saw Emerald glance at Mercury nervously and Mercury took a half step backwards. "Tuksons?" she asked Ruby, Cinder's voice suddenly sweet. Ruby nodded. "TUKSONS?" Cinder screeched the name and turned fast her hand a blaze of fire and she caught Emerald in a bitch slap that could have stopped time.

**Authors Notes:** _Sorry for all the lateness on the recent chapters, I finally got cleared to go back to work, after 5 long months of recovery, and it's been a bit stressing on my physically and mentally. I'm still here though and I'm still typing furiously at my keyboard on this and a couple others that aren't ready to be published yet. Thanks for all the reviews and support. 3_


	15. Chapter 15

**Roman**

Adam's men got Roman to Cinder's base taking their sweet-ass-time and making sure to drag him along over every rock and possibly three cactuses…'_cactuses…?Cacti?" _ Roman mused over the correct term but it didn't change the fact that his ass was in pain. His face wasn't any better, and there was a good chance he was gonna be bruised in the morning. If he made it that long… Adam had let each of his remaining men punch Roman in the face twice each, to make up for the guy Roman had killed and the one he had tried to shoot.

Adam, Roman noticed, didn't hesitate while entering the base. Most of Cinder's associates hesitated and usually out of fear of the woman's mood, trying to anticipate if she was gonna be pissed and all, and she was likely to be in a mood right now. Roman noted that and tucked it in his brain's storage. Adam was either more involved with Cinder than Roman had previously guessed, or he clearly thinks himself better than her.

**WBY**

Yang, Blake, and Weiss filed out of the car the moment Miltiades rolled up in front of the building. Weiss and Blake looked up at the apt building.

"Really? He lived here? All this time and here right under our noses." Blake was livid "I went to Tucksons at least once a WEEK!"

"I don't see why Ozpin wouldn't fetch Ruby from this dump" Weiss turned up her nose as the team went across the lobby towards the stairs. "Torchwick obviously must have been holding her for some sort of ransom if Ozpin let her stay here and knew about it. Now Ruby is in danger and this whole thing could have been avoided."

"It's not just Ruby that's in danger, Roman is missing now too and so is Neopolitan" Junior said sternly from the landing above. He came down with JNPR in tow. "There's nothing up there for us, it's best we move on to Cinder's base. I've sent coordinates to your teachers."

Team WBY followed their classmates back out to the street.

"I don't see what the problem is with letting Torchwick and that vile teleporter die" Weiss huffed to Blake as Yang ran ahead to talk with Junior. Blake grunted an agreement as she updated Sun.

**Ruby**

Emerald was visibly shaking and Mercury was backing up slowly. Ruby seized the moment to take in her surroundings but it didn't look good. And then it got worse. One of the doors at the front of the building and Ruby watched as Adam strolled in followed by 9 Faunus all marked with the white fang insignia, two of them dragged Roman. Ruby noticed Adam was holding Melodic Cudgel.

"Roman!" Ruby shrieked.

Cinder turned to the door. "Ah good bring him here". She knelt on the floor facing back to Ruby, now at the younger girls eye level she put her hand on Ruby's chin to tilt her head up to look at her, but Ruby's eyes stayed downward. "Tell me girl. Do you know what happens to traitor scum?"

A shadow appeared over Cinder's shoulder as Adam came up behind her and handed the woman Melodic Cudgel. "To the victor goes the spoils" he said snidely.

Ruby glared at the man, she'd heard so much about him from Blake. "You've won nothing" she growled. Cinder laughed standing up.

"Oh sweet child" she set Roman's weapon to shoot, popping up the sights, and pressed the barrel of it against Ruby's forehead "We're just about to win everything" She smiled and turned quickly shooting a round directly at Roman. Ruby watched as it exploded into his shoulder and threw him down to the ground.

"You two!" Cinder snapped her fingers to get Emerald and Mercury's attention. "Stop being so fucking useless and get me another chair and some rope. The show's about to begin and I want them to watch their friends die."

Adam whistled to the Faunus and they started dragging Roman over to where Ruby was seated.

Emerald came back dragging a wheeled office chair. "Sorry Cinder, this is the only one I could find" She parked it over next to where Ruby was seated, closer now Ruby could see the scorch march on the girls face from being slapped. Mercury came back with some rope and started trying Ruby to her chair while Adams men dragged Roman up in to the wheeled chair. She winced as Mercury tied her legs to the chair legs, pulling hard on the rope around her casted leg. Roman was right, having it down was making it throb like crazy.

A guard came running in the door then out of breath. "Th- They're coming" he ran straight to Cinder and Adam. "We've spotted them coming in from the west. Ironwoods robots are over there fighting some of us already"

Cinder looked at Ruby "Alright Ruby, you pick who dies first? Blondie or the Heiress?"

Ruby shook her head, unable to look at Roman. She could feel him staring at her in horror. "Yang and Weiss aren't going to lose." She grunted.

Cinder smirked in delight "we'll see. And when they die I'll make sure they're brought before you so you can see it." She turned to go back up the stairs to her office to wait. "Adam, you're up." She tossed Melodic Cudgel on the floor on her way to the stairs "Such a useless weapon"

Ruby sat deathly still, her eyes were leaking all over her lap. She couldn't tell if she was scared for her team or scared that Roman knew she knew who she was. She could still feel him watching her.

The door burst off its hinges with an explosion of fire dust. No one stirred on either side of the door, no one wanting to risk running into a trap on either end with all the smoke and dust in the air. Adam nodded to his men around the warehouse. They had all been watching him and at his notice they ran out the door after him to fight the intruders.

Roman was looking at the door to see what was happening, then glanced over to where Melodic Cudgel laid. "psst" he nudged his wheeled chair against Ruby's chair. She didn't look at him still, damnit. But she had flinched. "where's Neo?" he whispered over at her.

"I-I don't know, Emerald had her bring me here, but then she vanished" Ruby sniffled "So, too bad I don't have that oversized weed cutter eh?" she laughed quietly.

Roman looked at Emerald and Mercury. They were standing below the office loft, weapons ready waiting for sign from the Faunus or for an enemy to come in the door instead. The air was filled with the sound of fighting. Junior must have brought his henchmen. The window above them busted suddenly glass rained down on him and Ruby and they both looked down to avoid getting glass in their eyes.

Sun and Blake landed in front of Roman and Ruby. Sun dashed forward to meet Mercury. Blake dashed behind Ruby and cut her bindings before running over to meet Emerald. Part of the wall exploded inwards just in front of where they were tied as Nora busted through with her hammer. She and Ren ran forward taking on Emerald and letting Blake go to battle Mercury.

Ruby was wincing as she bent down to untie her legs, her arms were in pain from being held backwards for that long and her hands were shaking. Pyrrha knelt down in front of her and took Ruby's hands off the rope.

"Hey there" Pyrrha smiled "let me help."

Roman watched as Pyrrha cut through the ropes around Ruby's legs. Then he realized his own hands were free. He twisted around as the blond boy Ruby hung out with came into view. What was name?... Juan? The boy bent down in front of Roman and cut his legs free as well.

"Jaune we need to get Ruby clear of here" Pyrrha turned to her partner. The blond looked at Roman and looked at his shoulder being burned.

"I'll take her. We all know I'm not the best fighter here." Jaune bent down and picked up Ruby. She held on tightly.

Pyrrha had already run off to the battle, satisfied with Jaune being clear of the battle as well. Jaune was right; he wasn't a very good fighter.

Roman watched for a few seconds to see Jaune got Ruby out of the hole in the wall safely, and then he ran and grabbed Melodic Cudgel off the floor. He wouldn't be able to fight very well, but at least his weapon was one handed. He looked up the stairs at the office. Cinder stood at the top watching everything, smiling.

_A/N so I've been having a little bit of writers block lately, and I've been just playing with stupid ideas trying to cure it, and nothing has been happening. So I'm inviting any readers to submit to me writing prompts (please note I'm only good at Rosewick, Arkos, Rennora, and I've just fallen in love with Cold Feet…but I'll take suggestions) I can't guarantee that I will write your prompt with the pairing in mind that you ask for but I'm up for trying anything* before I give up on it. Lol. _

_*I will not… ever….ever… write anything with Miltiades or Melanie as the main characters or any pairing with them… so don't ask. XD _


	16. Chapter 16

**Jaune**

Opening a car door while holding a human in your arms while your friends are fighting to the death around you is slightly intimidating, it's also something Jaune never imagined doing in a million years when he signed up for combat school. He gently put Ruby into the passenger's seat and looked at the keys in his hands; Junior's men had shown him some of the basics on the way over. '_This can't be too hard can it?' _ He handed Ruby his scroll.

"Here Ruby, call your locker" He held up his sword as three white fang members rushed at the car, they had gotten around his friends defenses. There was a blast of air from the top of the building across and the Faunus went flying backwards slamming into the concrete walls. Jaune and Ruby both looked up to see Professor Goodwitch on top of the building with their headmaster. She nodded at him as Ruby's locker landed. Jaune punched in Ruby's code and grabbed Crescent Rose putting it at her feet. She was buckled in and ready so he shut the car door and ran around to attempt at driving back to the campus. "Well here goes nothing" The car started fine and he hit the pedal to drive, but nothing happened. He looked around then realized he had to shift the knob into D. "Alright Ruby, hold on TIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTAAAGAGGHHHHHHHHH-"He screamed as he put the gas pedal all the way down and turned the wheel to the side to go left holding the break in fear as well, but the car turned in a full circle before and he let up off both pedals and the car crept forward slowly. "Ok… maybe if I just…" He pressed lightly on the gas and it went a little faster. "Yep, I got this" he let it go faster, but kept his other foot hovering over the breaks. Junior's men had had only one foot doing all the work. '_this is insane' _ he realized.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Glynda asked her husband worriedly between throwing White Fang members around with her magic. Ozpin wasn't answering her he was just smiling and drinking his coffee like normal. She had half the mind to make it spill.

**NPR **

"Stop. Trying. To... Get. In . My. Head... Or. I. Will… Break...Both of. You…Twos... Legs!" Nora slammed her hammer with each word trying to hit Emerald only to find the girl wasn't where Nora was seeing and she had to move fast to avoid getting shot.

"Oh that's funny, cause I'm in your head already and he doesn't have legs" Emerald taunted. Mercury paused quickly to pull up his pant legs and stick his tongue out at Nora.

"Roman Ren you take care of her, Nora you and I will take care of him" Pyrrha shouted. She ran over to Nora's side. "How much juice do you have?" she whispered to Nora.

"Enough" Nora grinned. No one sticks their tongues out at her and lives to tell about it. Pyrrha counted slowly from three under her breath and at 0 pulled Mercury over and pinned his legs to the ground using her Semblance. Nora raised her hammer causing a mini thunder cloud to form above her, there wasn't much static in the air, she was going to need to make this work on the first shot.

Ren and Roman were holding their own against Emerald, taking advantage of her distraction at the moment Pyrrha had grabbed control of Mercury's legs. Both men were in her face laying down a blanket of attacks. Ren slicing with the blades and Roman swinging his cane mostly with one arm as his Aura was still healing his shoulder. Emerald was doing a descent job of keeping up with blocking. Without her focus and with their constant attacks she wasn't able to get back in their heads. The fight would be a draw if no one else joined in to help either side. Roman wondered if she really knew the risk of fighting alongside her lover. Roman wondered if she knew that Cinder wasn't going to come save either of them.

Blake and Sun were heading up to the stairs to Cinder and had fought off all the Faunus that had been guarding the stairs. Blake had turned to look over at Nora when she noticed it was getting cloudy yelling. "Sun, look!" she nudged him as she realized what Nora was about to do. "She needs electricity for her attack!"

"NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled looking back at the hole in the wall. His partners head peeked around and looked around. Sun pointed at Nora and watched as Neptune sprang into action, then he grabbed Blake's arm to go up the stairs.

Nora started to swing her hammer and paused, there was a jolt in her back and suddenly a ton of electricity coursing through her. Nora raised Magnhild again causing deafening thunder to vibrate off the building. She jumped up as she swung down and shot a burst using the recoil to propel the weapon down harder. Contact was made with Mercury's legs and they shattered on impact, the electrical current she sent into the metal made him drop. If he wasn't dead his brain would certainly be fried.

Emerald ran to Mercury and stood in front of him blocking Nora from hitting him again. She crouched in attack mode ready to strike whoever moved in first. She wasn't paying attention to Roman or Ren at all and Roman walked up behind her and used Melodic Cudgel baseball bat style and whacked her upside the head. She collapsed next to Mercury. Nora nodded in approval.

"Ren go see if Yang and Weiss need help out front with Adam. Nora, Roman come with me to help with Cinder" Pyrrha directed.

"I can go with Ren." Roman suggested watching the silent guy running off.

"Well actually…" Pyrrha looked for a nice way to say it, but Nora grabbed Roman's elbow pulling him to the stairs.

"She's trying to be nice" Nora looked at Pyrrha "But honestly Ruby's sister… Yang… she really really wants to kill you right now. So why don't you just come with us."

Roman complied and followed the girls up the stairs "I'm still trying to figure out why you don't want to kill me" he said honestly, between breaths '_I'm too out of shape for this combat shit, how do these kids even keep up with this?' _Roman glanced at Pyrrha; she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

When they got to the top of the stairs Blake looked at Roman and left "I'm gonna go help Weiss and Yang."

"It's like she couldn't get out of here fast enough" Roman joked.

**A/N. Sorry It's a little shorter than the last, it seemed like a good stopping point for today. 3 Currently addicted to Pokemon Go and I'm catching all the things between writing Chapter 17. (also there's a gym at my work so I may never go home).. Still looking for requests on Writing Prompts if anyone has a challenge for me. Writers block is clearing up yay. **


	17. Chapter 17

**WBY**

Yang glanced at Weiss. The heiress was holding her own against Adam, but just barely. Myrtenaster was meeting all of Adams blows and she was trying hard to freeze his sword and arm. Yang felt useless with Ember Celica, she was firing off shots the best she could but with Adam and Weiss dancing like they were she spent most of her effort trying not to hit Weiss too. She recognized Weiss's expression and she was sure Adam did too; the heiress had stamina, but against a powerful man, and a Faunus at that. Weiss was clearly in over her head.

She had to do it, it was the only way. Yang said a few quick words in memorandum of her hair and ran right to Adam making like she was powering up an attack. Her plan worked and he ignored Weiss for a moment to swing at her with his blade going for the better prize, but Yang turned at the last second and dodged slowly, all his blade cut through were her gold locks. It was enough to do the trick she felt the blood and fire race through her veins and her lit up like the human torch with rage.

Weiss took the distraction in stride and used Myrtenaster to freeze the barrel and trigger on Adams sheath Blush, sending ice down the barrel as far as she could push it. When the Faunus went to sheathe Wilt he hit the ice and turned his gaze sharply to Weiss. She jumped backwards as he swung up at her and his sword met metal as Blake used her Semblance to place her body in front of Adams swing. Yang dashed in quickly to lay blows on the Faunus leaders back shooting extra rounds with each hit. Adam groaned in pain and the girls jumped in shock as a wave of purple magic enclosed around him in a net. Glynda strode over from nearby.

The professor walked casually not breaking a sweat like her pupils around her. "I think he's at his limit, General Ironwood has a ship prepared just for him. Weiss, if you would help me escort him to the extraction point and a team there will look after your wounds." Glynda nodded at Weiss's arm, the girl hadn't even noticed it was bleeding.

"Yang. Blake go assist Pyrrha and the others inside." The head mistress turned to head off, using her semblance to drag Adam's struggling body along the ground.

"I'm not helping him" Yang said defiantly, and Blake was actually shocked that her partner beat her to it. "I'll help clear out some of these White Fang members but frankly I was only here to get Ruby, she's safe and I'm not helping the monster that took her from me." She didn't give Glynda a chance to respond, the professor stood there in shock as Yang turned and went to help some of Junior's men fight the White Fang members. Blake turned and went with her.

Glynda shook her head sadly and as she was turning her attention back to Adam she caught sight of Ren. He looked at her and Adam and sighed in relief as he took off running back to Nora's side. "Alright Weiss." Glynda started walking and the heiress fell in step behind her unsure of what to say. Weiss wanted to defend her teammates but she didn't know how.

**Ruby and Jaune**

"Your scroll is buzzing" Ruby still had her friends scroll in her hands after calling her locker. She had kept it in case they got followed she could call Junior or the School for backup to meet them but so far they hadn't seen any suspicious activity and the school was right ahead.

"Uh go ahead and check to see what it is" Jaune replied. He had finally gotten used to the driving thing but he seriously hoped Junior didn't want this car back; he'd be paying the scary older man for the damage for the rest of his life. He typed in the pin code to get through the gates onto campus and managed to get through the sliding metal doors without denting them or the car further.

"It's a text from Ozpin, he said to go check his office and take the thing off his desk" Ruby and Jaune shared a look. "I wonder what he means by that" she said confused.

"Ask him." Jaune pulled up in front of the main building and turned off the car. He went around to Ruby's door. When he opened the car door he noticed Ruby was looking at his scroll quizzically. "So, what did he say?"

"We'll know it when we see it." Ruby held up the phone for Jaune to prove that she wasn't making it up. The Blond just sighed.

"He never makes anything easy does he? I'm still mad about the fact that the campus doesn't have a directory." Jaune grumbled as he picked Ruby up out of the front seat. "Well let's just go to the Headmasters office."

Ruby was looking behind them and Jaune in the front. "it uh… Really doesn't look like anyone's coming after us" Ruby said. She felt bad for Jaune he was almost spent, they had even left their weapons in the car, too heavy for him to carry on top of carrying her. As they rounded the corner and approached the headmaster's office he slowed down.

"So, what do you think this thing is on his desk?" Jaune asked. Ruby shook her head.

"I guess we're about to find out." She replied. Jaune put his hand on the door knob and turned the handle. Ruby gasped as the door was opened cautiously and they saw Neo passed out on the desk.

"Of all the things…"Jaune groaned. "Seriously, how does Ozpin expect me to carry both of you?" He set Ruby on the desk and examined Neo. "She's still breathing." He told Ruby.

"Ozpin's chair has wheels." Ruby stated looking at it. "If you sit me on it I could hold her on my lap and you could push us." Jaune looked at the chair as well nodding over the idea in relief.

"Or you could let me help" said a voice from the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cardin**

The halls were empty as Cardin strolled back along the first floor of the school building looking for a snack machine. The cafeteria had long since closed as most of the upperclassmen were still out in the city on patrols, and some of the teams had gone with Ozpin on a last minute mission. Those who were still at the school had eaten earlier, team CRDL was no exception. Having spent the day and night before as well as part of that morning helping check the buildings in the blast zone for more explosives and handing out food to the evacuees they had been sent home to rest, another team was out in their place for the evening.

He was turning the corner to head back upstairs when he saw the headmaster's door was open and heard voices inside. He slowed down and stepped carefully to not make noise trying to hear who was inside cursing that he didn't have a weapon on hand.

"Of all the things…"Jaune groaned. "Seriously, how does Ozpin expect me to carry both of you?"

Cardin sighed in relief and walked towards the door normally not taking care to be as silent.

"She's still breathing." Cardin heard Jaune say as he was almost to the door.

"Ozpin's chair has wheels." Said a second voice. Cardin paused. _'who the hell is Jaune talking to?' _ Cardin wondered as he looked into the room he saw Ruby sitting on the desk, her leg all casted up, Jaune was standing right beside her and they were both looking at a figure laying across the desk.

"If you sit me on it I could hold her on my lap and you could push us." Ruby said, as if it was a good idea. She was looking at the chair and so was Jaune Cardin realized. Jaune was nodding his head as if it was the best idea he'd heard ever.

Cardin facepalmed "Or you could let me help" Jaune and Ruby jumped as they turned to look at him standing in the door, he stepped over to the desk in quick strides. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked Ruby as he pushed Ozpin's chair out of the way to get closer to Neo.

"It's a really long story" Jaune said laughing a little bit as he went to pick Ruby back up.

"I think we're going to have a really long night though" Ruby said sadly. "I don't think Yang's going to be too happy with me, and she's definitely not going to be happy seeing her." She watched from Jaune's arms as Cardin picked Neo up from the desk. She noticed as the collar Neo had been wearing had been lying on her hair dropped onto the desk. Both guys looked at the collar. "Leave it" Ruby said surely.

"How about I take this one up to my room? My team can watch out for her until Ozpin comes back, then Yang won't have to see her?" Cardin said suddenly, he wasn't sure where the idea came from but he owed Jaune and in a way his friends too. Maybe this would be a start in making it up with the blond. Ruby and Jaune nodded to each other and the two guys headed up to the dorm rooms.

**Weiss**

The heiress ran besides the headmistress silently. She had seen her teacher use her semblance to move things before but usually to put them back into place. Now though, Goodwitch was moving Adam as though dragging him in an invisible net, similar to the purple magic one she had thrown on him earlier. The Faunus leader had stopped struggling and was glaring at the women, the heiress made a point to not look at him. Weiss was tasked with laying glyphs in their path to make them move a little bit faster and the two women were running to get to the extraction point, not wanting to take a chance that the criminal would break out. Occasionally Weiss would throw up a chunk of ice in the path Adam was being dragged and watched as he got bounced over it. She knew he would remember this but she was counting on him being locked up for the rest of their lives and really wanted to see him suffer for all the pain she knew he put Blake through. The first time she had done it professor Goodwitch had looked over at her but smirked instead of lectured.

The extraction point was ahead. They could see Ironwood's men and their ship ahead. This ship was special just for taking Adam away, on the chance that he would be at the battle and was overcome. Ironwood had assembled the team himself, every person on the ship was Human and strongly opposed to the workings of the White Fang. With an enemy as strong and manipulative as Adam no one was taking chances.

When they finally got there, Weiss watched as Glynda used her semblance to lift Adam up and into a crate. Men on both sides slammed the lid down and spun the lock into place. The walls and top of the lock were made solid and reinforced, an air tube went into the side and a white fog drifted through the tube the moment the lid had shut.

"What is that?" Weiss asked the medic, motioning to the air tube.

"It's to put him into sleep" the medic said silently looking at the cut on Weiss and handing her a tube of cream. Weiss noticed the girl never even looked to see what she was referring to, the heiress took the tube from the medic looking at the label "none of your cuts are deep enough to need stitches and your aura is already starting to heal most of them."

"Then why did you give me scar cream?" Weiss questioned. The Medic pointed to her eye.

"I just figured you might want that gone" she said, meaning the scar Weiss had along her face. Glynda walked over.

"I'm staying here for a while Mrs. Schnee. I you'd like to head back to campus please go."

"Thank you for the help" Weiss nodded at the medic as the girl got up to talk to Goodwitch and the two walked away discussing Adam's vital signs. Weiss set the tube of scar cream on the table and took off running towards the school campus, using the energy she got back while resting at the medics.

**A/N**

I feel like I spend the entire Author's notes trying to apologize for the delay between chapters. Someone please message me and smack me, I'm trying to get better at it. I was a little occupied with my wedding and the passing of my two cute hamsters (old age a week apart, they were sisters and I've had them since they were babies). There was something else I was gonna say but I forgot... DX


	19. Chapter 19

**Neopolitan**

Neo felt her breath coming back and realized suddenly she wasn't dead. She tried to remember what had happened. She couldn't remember, she had been with Emerald and then Ruby was there and then she had no idea what had gone on past that, she remembered it being dark and she felt like she was floating in space. Now she could feel sensations all across her body… numb tingling on her arm and a dull ache all the way to her fingers… she felt short of breath couldn't decide if it was because of the collar choking her or being passed out… but she also felt…soft sheets… a slight breeze…and beyond the smell of blood and dirt there was a soft aroma of cologne…_where the fuck…_ she wondered. She was laying facing the light in whatever room this was; she could feel the warmth on her face as she cracked open an eye to look.

She was obviously at Beacon she realized. She was in a dorm room that was obvious too by the décor and the fact that three male students were in the center of the room, two sitting on wooden desk chairs and the third was standing next to them watching her as well. Neopolitan noticed the standing boy was very tall. The chairs had their backs to her and the students sitting on them were sitting on them so that they were facing her they were both leaning into the backs to hold themselves up. One of the boys was asleep, Neo noticed he had a messy mohawk while the other boy sitting was awake, he had longer blue/grey hair. She tried to think if she had seen this team before while scouting out the school grounds with Emerald and Mercury...

The tall boy realized she was awake almost right away and he was starting to step forward towards her with his hand out. Neopolitan sat up fast grabbing the blanket to her chest not knowing what happened between Roman's and this place. Almost immediately the room started spinning and she had to let go of the blanket and slam her hand into the mattress to not fall back down. Her head was pounding so hard it felt like someone had replaced her brains with her heart.

The door opened suddenly and the final teammate entered, he was shorter with brown hair and he was followed by someone in a medic uniform. She looked back towards the window but it was closed and she couldn't tell how high up the room was, she had no other choice but to use her semblance. She grabbed the pillow and threw it at the tall guy and before he could catch it she had disappeared. She saw the familiar sights of the safe room in Junior's Bar and she fell back into the darkness as she passed out again from the energy usage.

**Ren, Sun, Roman, Pyrrha, Nora, Neptune Vs Cinder **

Ren made it to the stairs at the same time as Neptune and he let the other buy go ahead of him since the stairs were too narrow. He couldn't see into the office because of all the smoke. Cinder must have been lighting things on fire in the office to limit visibility. Neptune came to a halt at the top of the stairs and Ren came up right behind him. Both boys stepped back quickly as Pyrrha and Roman started backing out of the office door. Ren tried to look around them for Nora but he couldn't see her.

Nora coughed again in the smoke, all around her was dark and she felt around with her hands. Cinder was shooting fire occasionally where she was seeing their shadows in the haze but it was obviously even she had no idea where the students were in the room. Roman and Pyrrha had spent most of the fight trying to tackle the fires but the smoke was going to kill them all. She felt the wall in front of her and she swung at it with full force with Magnhild breaking the concrete outwards.

Sun heard the blast and felt the slight breeze of air entering the hole in the wall. He could see it slightly from where he sat crouched waiting and he stood up from where he had been hiding behind a smoldering couch at the same time he attached his two weapons into a staff. He stepped away from the couch while Nora sat back down and used Magnhild to give him cover fire shooting at Cinder's last location. Sun used his staff spinning it fast in front of his body as a fan to blow most of the smoke out of the room.

From the door Pyrrha threw Miló at Cinder who didn't have a chance to block since she was defending against Nora's bullets. Cinder saw Miló at the last second and put her hand out to deflect it but she was too late and the blade cut into Cinders hand as it slid past. Before Cinder could react to the pain Pyrrha raised her hand and pulled her weapon back to and caught it and she ducked into the door as Sun went back into hiding behind what was left of his couch.

Neptune nudged Roman out of the way and he ducked into the room to where Sun was sitting. Ren pulled Roman out of the office by his good arm and turned him around so he could see him. Roman's arm had been healing but it looked as if Cinder had hit it again with more fire. Ren shook his head as Roman tried to get away from him and he gripped the man's arm tighter. Roman was barely even holding on to Melodic Cudgel at this point.

"Ozpin's outside and so are medics, go outside and turn right you'll see where they are. You're no good to any of us hurt." Ren said and didn't wait for an answer, he dropped Roman's arm and took out his own weapons again as he ducked inside the office and took up shelter by Pyrrha. He noticed Nora was looking worried, her cover wasn't any good or she must be low on bullets he decided.

Pyrrha motioned to Ren to get his attention and turned Miló into a gun and Ren noticed Sun had his weapons ready to shoot. Neptune had his trident out and his goggles over his eyes to block the smoke from making them water. Like Pyrrha and Sun, Neptune was also kneeling as if he was going to make a charge. Ren looked back at Nora and started to understand what the plan was. He crouched and got ready to make a charge.

Pyrrha counted down from 5 with her fingers so that the others could see but not high enough that Cinder could. On zero all five of the heroes made a dash from where they were each hiding and started shooting at Cinder and zig-zagging so she couldn't get a lock on any of them with her fire and so she would have issues blocking all of them at once. When they cleared half the distance Nora and Neptune hung back letting the others get closer, and as they did the others switched to their blades and Sun to his nunchaku. Nora and Neptune crouched behind a desk that was still in good shape and Neptune put his trident up to Nora's corset and started pumping electricity into her while watching over the desk.

Cinder was fighting for all it was worth and she was doing a good job at holding the three students at bay but they kept swinging at her with everything they had and a couple of times they managed to land blows. Nora bolted suddenly from around the desk and ran straight at Cinder. Right as Nora was about to connect with Cinder the villainess summoned a ward and Nora's attack bounced back and she was thrown 10 feet backwards. Ren, Pyrrha, and Sun jumped away from the ward and took cover. Ren ran back and grabbed Nora out of the open as he hid and pulled her along with him to safety.

"That's quite enough Miss Fall" Ozpin stated from the door. Roman stood behind him on the stairs. "You're obviously at your limit. Come out and look around. You've been defeated. Adam has fallen. Your Army is destroyed. It's over Cinder." Ozpin walked into the room and Cinder tried to shoot a fireball at him but the headmaster had a barrier up in time to disintegrate the attack. In a blur of grey Ozpin shot forward running at Cinder and broke through her wards and slammed her into the wall. "I said to stop!" he demanded as he grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back forcing her hands into a fist so she couldn't summon because of all the pain shooting through her shoulders distracting her. Ozpin started pushing her along in front of him towards the door and even though she was trying to resist it wasn't doing any good. Pyrrha followed the headmaster to the door and stood beside Roman watching Cinder get taken down the stairs. Pyrrha had her gun out in case Cinder tried to bolt but when she saw that there were tons of military personnel at the bottom of the stairs and in the warehouse she put the weapon down and sighed in relief. She looked back in the office where Sun and Neptune were sitting on the floor laughing and Ren was sitting further away double checking that Nora was fine from the reflection of her attack.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cardin**

His pillow was still warm from her head when Cardin threw it back on the bed and pushed past Dove and the medic and ran in the direction of Rwby and Jnpr's rooms. Both of the dorm rooms were open and he skidded to a stop in the hall between them finding Rwby on one of the bottom bunks only wondering for a second why there was a bed hanging from the ceiling above her.

"Did she come here!?" he asked urgently. "She had some kind of head injury she sat up and almost collapsed but she seemed scared of us so I thought she'd come here." Cardin slowed down to explain it better.

"N-nooo" Ruby thought for a second. "She couldn't have come here because she's never been in my room before. She wouldn't have known where to teleport to."

"Wait? You mean we left an injured girl with teleportation powers in the room with all the scary guys and expected she wouldn't run" Jaune asked skeptically.

"Well I couldn't bring her heeere; my team would have thrown her out the window." Ruby protested at the same time Cardin huffed out "What do you mean the scary guys!?"

"Ughhhh you two stop it!" Jaune put his hands to his head. "We've got bigger problems now! How are we supposed to find her!? Do we have any idea where she could have gone?"

"Maybe I could help?" Weiss asked from the hallway. "You're talking about that girl we fought before right?" Jaune nodded remembering the details of the fight and realizing it was the same girl.

"WEIIIISSSSS!" Ruby squeaked and threw her arms out for her partner to come hug her. Weiss rolled her eyes and made a huff noise but came over anyways to say hello again.

"We've missed you!" Weiss exclaimed. "But I might not have much time to slip back off campus before your sister gets here. I got a message from Neptune they're heading back already…" she turned to Cardin. "Can you and your guys go look around campus and message me if you find her. I know a few places off campus where I can look and I have someone I can contact as well."

Cardin pulled out his scroll and nodded as he left the room.

"Wait? Won't Blake and Yang notice that you're not back yet?" Jaune asked. "How are you here first anyways?"

"I went with Glynda to help transport Adam. He fell long before Cinder, so I haven't actually been at the battle for almost an hour." Weiss hugged Ruby one more time. "But Yang is eager to see you again then she's going to be here really quick. Unless she decides to stay and beat up Torchwick, she really wasn't happy with him back there." Weiss added, noting the pained expression flash across Ruby's face. The heiress went over to the door and waved back before leaving not too sure how she felt about the criminal herself and she took off running down the hallway.

**Bumblebee and Seamonkies**

The car ride back to the school was completely awkward with Professor Port driving, he was telling yet another story of his '_accomplishments'. _ Yang realized that he had asked the 4 students a question. There were no attempts to answer the question from Sun, Neptune, nor Blake in the backseat and Yang herself was too busy ranting internally about Roman Torchwick. She was sure that she was losing brownie points with the teacher, but it wasn't like his little lecture was gradable, and besides Yang had better things to worry about. For starters why was the Headmaster talking to that criminal like they were best friends and protecting him earlier!? _'That asshole kidnapped Ruby' _she thought angrily, and Ozpin was going to what? Let him walk? _'Not today' _internally Yang was on fire; no doubt her eyes would be red if she looked in the mirror.

Blake sat in the middle seat between Sun and Neptune. The two boys were talking quietly around her and Port was talking in the front seat but the only thing she could hear were the obvious words radiating off her partner riding shotgun ahead of her. Blake realized she was sinking into the seat to make herself smaller, a reaction she used to have instinctively around Adam to not get his attention when he was angry it made her nervous that Yang was having a similar affect on her. Blake closed her eyes to make the car ride go faster hoping that seeing Ruby would calm Yang down, and maybe they would get answers about why Ozpin had been protecting Roman Torchwick. She flinched instinctively as she felt hands sliding across her own and holding them. She peeked at her lap to see that both of the guys had taken her hands in theirs and she realized they understood the same feelings radiating off the blonde in the front seat. She smiled down at her lap. Sun was right. It was always better to bring a friend.

As the car rolled closer to the school gates Neptune's conversation with Sun had broken off at some point and the fat guy driving had actually shut up too. Neptune watched out the window as the school came into view there were some students walking in and out of the gates and some getting on air craft to leave completely, probably for the weekend. The only thing that he noticed was definitely not right was Weiss. She was walking through the school gates, sure that's normal, but she was going away from the school. Neptune also noticed she was talking on her scroll and walking fast. Neptune looked around the car but it didn't look like any of the students had seen her and if the teacher had he wasn't letting on. He pulled out his scroll typed out a quick message to her and pocketed the device. Maybe when she was off her call she could read it, but for now he wouldn't say anything until he knew what she was doing.

_**Author Note**_

Sorry it's a little short today, this is just a filler to get the characters where I need them... kinda like all of Volume 4 in it's entirety.


	21. Chapter 21

**Weiss**

It took three calls and on the third she finally got through to the man she was looking for. She had tried the twins first and ended up with the number to the bar where she was expected to leave a message with the guy working there, a complete dead end since the man she was looking for definitely wasn't there. She had called the twins once more and after threatening them and their side business she finally got Junior's personal number. Somewhere in there she had gotten a message from Neptune and Weiss made a mental note to message him back at some point.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously as soon as someone picked up the line on the other end. "I'm looking for Hie Xiong, is this who I'm speaking to?"

"Oh _god_ it's you…Goodbye" was the reply back and she pulled the scroll away from her face to glare at the screen even though the man on the other end couldn't see her.

"What does that mean?!" Weiss whined putting her scroll back to her ear. "Wait! I'll have you know it took several calls to even get your number, I am NOT playing games" she protested in the scroll.

"Then remind me to fire the idiot who gave out my number" Junior replied sighing. "What do you want Miss Schnee?"

"I'm looking for the girl, the one who works with Roman. Ruby had her back at Beacon and she got scared and disappeared. I'm trying to find her…For Ruby. Can you help me?"

"This really is going to be a long night." Junior said exhausted. "Alright. I owe Ruby anyways for what she's done. Where are you, I'll come get you."

"Weiss looked around." She had been concentrating hard on just getting away from the school and the battle site. "I'm…Not exactly sure" she said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Maybe if I tell you what's around me you might know?" she asked hopefully. She was amazed when Junior actually stayed on the line.

**Bumblebee, Seamonkies, and Lancaster (aka all the ships I don't ship but everyone else does)**

Ruby and Jaune were sitting on Weiss's bed chatting quietly still when there was a voice in the hallway.

"This is her room right here." Dove said as he walked around the corner into the room with the medic right behind him.

The medic walked up to the bed where Ruby sat and Jaune got up to pull the desk chair up for the man.

"My names Frank DuFresne" the man said. "Now before we go any further here I do have to say that I'm not actually a _doctor _I'm just a medic… but if you don't mind I can look over your injuries and see if I can make anything more comfortable for you while you… heal."

"Medic…Doctor… What's the difference?" Jaune asked curiously going over to stand by Dove in the middle of the room.

DuFresne just sighed. "I'm not answering that again" He turned his attention back to Ruby. "Do you mind if I take a look at your injuries?"

Dove leaned over to Jaune "I'm gonna go help Cardin, if you need anything give him a call ok?" as Jaune nodded 'ok' Dove turned and walked over to the door. He was just about to leave as he walked right into someone who was trying to enter and the two fell to the floor. Dove looked at the other person horrified and he scrambled to get up and held out his hand to help.

Yang glared up at Dove from the ground with red eyes and pushed herself up by herself. "Don't you have puppies to torture?!" she snapped at him. Dove squeaked and ran around her and down the hallway.

Yang smirked satisfied and turned to go into her room. Her eyes lit up almost instantly as she took in the sight of her sister on the bed. "RUBY!" she squealed as she ran across the room. She dove between Ruby and the medic throwing her arms around her sister upon impact. She pulled back instantly as Ruby gasped in pain.

"Oh no! Ruby have I hurt you?!" Yang cried.

DuFresne glared at Yang "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" He yelled. "Back away from my patient!"

"But she's my sister! I haven't seen he—" Yang started to protest

"I DON'T CARE!" Frank cut her off. "If you want to sit next to her, _calmly_, then sit your ass down. If not GET OUT!"

Yang huffed and sat next to Ruby on the bed making a point of keeping an inch between herself and her little sister as she glared at DuFresne.

Ruby laughed quietly as DuFresne turned to work on cutting off her cast, he and Jaune had moved the desk closer to the bed while Yang and Dove had been collided in the hall, and Ruby's leg was resting on top of it now for elevation. Ruby reached over and took Yang's hand and laid it in her lap, she looked at the door as she realized Blake was standing inside with Sun and Neptune. She smiled brightly at Blake and the cat Faunus rolled her eyes mockingly. Ruby hadn't even noticed when Jaune had slipped out of the room but now she was realizing he was gone.

**Jaune**

Jaune was standing in his own room now looking out the window. He had set his scroll on the table and was thinking about calling Cardin to see if he had had any luck in finding the girl but his gut was saying that Cardin wouldn't be the one with an update. His mind was telling him that the girl would have fled someplace _safe _ and for her that probably wasn't this school. He thought about his mission earlier…seeing Roman and Ruby on the roof like that…They had looked natural, but his friend hadn't mentioned Roman in the time that they had been together just now and in the warehouse there was clearly tension, Ruby wasn't even looking at Roman… if he was tied next to Pyrrha like that he wouldn't have taken his eyes off of her. He was still lost in thought trying to figure out exactly what he had seen when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his pants.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha cried as Jaune landed and turned around. She watched him look behind her to where Nora was giggling muffled in the doorway. Pyrrha turned around herself and noticed as Ren had his hand over Nora's mouth trying to keep his girlfriend quiet and Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh herself.

Ren let go and he and Nora stepped in the door one after another. "How're they doing next door?" Ren asked.

"Ruby's there, a medic is looking over her. Weiss hasn't come back." Jaune lied on the last part. "How was the battle? So sorry I had to miss it." He lied again.

"It went pretty fast actually." Pyrrha said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Roman actually helped a lot but he was hurt pretty badly. I hope he's ok." Ren added.

"I made a new friend!" Nora squealed.

"Roman?" Jaune asked curiously.

"She means Neptune" Ren clarified his voice hinting jealousy to his teammates that knew him well. "His weapon can conduct electricity. So basically he supercharged her and they did all the work"

"Neptune…Neptune… Oh Yeah!" Jaune acted like he solved a mystery. "I remember him. Neptune is the blue haired guy that likes Weiss." He smiled thinking about the dance "Someone needs to set those two up." He added. Jaune had remembered who Neptune was but he figured Ren could use a reminder that the '_cool'_ guy wasn't going to be going after Nora any time soon. He tucked away the information about electricity though


End file.
